Molding Fate
by Thoughtful Bean
Summary: Dumbledore knows that no ordinary wizard can beat Voldemort, so he sets out to create a wizard capable of doing it. This includes introducing Harry to the wizarding world and mentoring him from a younger age, as well as other small manipulations to create the boy he wants.
1. Molding Fate

**AN: Hello all potential readers, if you have not noticed this is my first story, that's just something I feel I should mention. At some point in the chapter I switched from writing in the third person and decided to do the first person instead, so there might be a couple of errors. I know it's not a very long chapter but it's kind of to lay the premise of the story down and to see if I get any feedback from reviewers. (If you like the story tell me so, not sure if I should continue or not.) Anyways, the Harry Potter world isn't mine, it's owned by J.K. Rowling,(Do I have to say that, or is just something people do?) and all credits to the world she created goes to her and what not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, review if you liked it please and thank you.**

October 31st, 1981.

As Dumbledore sat in his office full of small and large, silver, whirring magical artifacts. Creating white noise that he preferred to think under. His Phoenix Fawkes beside him, who was managing to stand upright on his stand while sleeping. His fiery golden feathers glimmering under the soft glow of his night lamp. His eyes settled onto the one and half-year-old child in front of him, Harry Potter.

Earlier in the night, he had arrived at the Potter home only to find it in shambles. Upon discovering the child he quickly took the babe to his office, to ponder on what exactly he thought he should do with the child. He knew that Lord Voldemort had created at least one horcrux, but during the war, he couldn't find the time to search for a single one. Between being the headmaster of Hogwarts and the leader of Order of The Phoenix, he couldn't steal the time to go traipsing throughout the country looking for the dark artifacts. He had hoped to destroy Voldemort's body and then start a search for the horcruxes and it seemed he'd finally get the chance, thanks to the young boy in front of him. Or at least he believed it was due to the boy. The fact of the matter was that no one, not even himself, could ever understand how the child had survived the killing curse.

The words "he will have power the Dark Lord knows not" echoed in his mind. There was only one thing he knew for certain Lord Voldemort did not know and that was love. Perhaps Lilly's love for Harry allowed him to survive somehow? But that was a stupid line of thought. He was sure there were plenty of mothers who loved their sons even though they were Death Eaters. Why would the love of Harry's mother, Lily, be more important than the love of the Death Eater's mothers? Or were there no other mothers who cared for their children? No. So it must be something to do with magic.

Although there was one thing he knew for certain, and that was that he could not leave the child unprepared and undefended for what was to come, and he'd also need to mold Harry Potter into a powerful wizard. It didn't matter if he had the power the Dark Lord knew not if 5 seconds into their duel he was overpowered and killed. But powerful wizards and wizards powerful enough to equal Lord Voldemort hardly came a dime a dozen. He'd need to ensure that the child would gain certain attitudes and qualities. That would hopefully help him become an equal to Lord Voldemort. The ones he believed would help the child the most were intelligence, curiosity and a willingness to work hours on end to achieve a certain goal. Some cunning and perceptiveness wouldn't hurt too. But how could he ensure all these qualities?

Children who grew up in the magical world tended to become far too satiated around magic, forgetting about the wonders and mysteries hidden inside of it. So he'd need to be raised, at least in part, at the most ordinary and boring place he could find. He'd also need to make sure the only source of entertainment the young Harry could have was books, so he'd grow up with reading as his only escape from his incredibly boring life. In hopes that it'd cause him to be eternally fascinated by magic as well as cause him to study more. That hopefully would ensure his traits of intelligence and curiosity, and a few compulsive charms on the first few books wouldn't hurt to start his reading obsession. He couldn't plot a way to ensure perceptiveness or cunning, he'd just have to leave it to luck to see if he'd learn the traits.

He'd also have to introduce Harry to the wizarding world earlier than eleven, allowing him to only start his education at the same time as all the other children wouldn't be giving him any advantages, perhaps eight or nine? He might even be able to persuade Ollivander to give Harry a wand earlier in exchange for some favour, and allow Harry to practice inside the impenetrable wards of Hogwarts where the ministry couldn't detect underage magic.

With his plan in place, he apparated to the doorstep of the Dursleys. The hedges surrounding the property seemed to be cut to an almost unbearably perfectly normal degree. The lawn looked as though it was freshly cut. And even though it was mid Fall, there were no leaves on the manicured garden. Yes, this would do. He approached the door and knocked on ready to makes his specific demands. Perhaps some legilimency would help "convince" them to his plans.

August 3rd, 1988.

I woke up at 8:00 am, my alarm clock blaring a loud irritating sound. I hit the off button and sat up on my bed. I looked around his room, noting my grade 9 textbooks despite only finishing grade 2 last summer. But while others may have found it odd, if they knew that I was, in fact, reading about things only taught once you reached grade 9, I did not. The only times I was ever let out of his room upstairs was at meal times, or when the school year was on, in the mornings so I could leave for it. And having nothing else to do but read books I could take from the library, I had reached the grade 9 curriculum. I could have been reading about the grade 12 curriculum if I had only focused on school textbooks, but at times I got bored of the subject, or it took a longer period of time then usual to grasp a concept, and so I switched to my other, "light" reading material. Having nothing else to do but read, my mind was forced to grow almost painfully fast, to be able to understand the scriptures and have some sort of entertainment in the form of books.

I had actually found out that 2 years before I started attending school, the school that I went to, was in fact fairly small, and only went from grade 1-5. But had a complete overhaul and turned into a 4 story school that went from grade 1-12. I even heard the librarian say that the old library wasn't bigger than a simple living room, now the library boasted being the biggest school library in all of Western Europe. Only being outdone by a state-funded school somewhere in Moscow. I was quite lucky that the changes took place when they did, or I wouldn't have been able to even take out textbooks higher than those for the 5th grade.

From what I could tell of the event, the change was incredibly abrupt, and no one knew why it happened or who thought it was a good idea.

A loud knock at the door startled me and interrupted my musings. It was my cousin, Dudley.

"Breakfast" He simply said and left the door to my room open so I could get out.

It was perhaps the only time the two of us ever interacted. Must've been his parents doing. Leaving the room and walking downstairs, I sat at the far side of the table. I inspected my legal guardian's faces as I ate my breakfast. Whenever my aunt Petunia looked at me, I could notice a small tinge of fear in her eyes. But why she was scared of an 8 year old, was beyond him. Noticing that his Uncle was staring at him, I glanced at him. My uncle's face always looked angry when he looked at me. Even though my uncle always seemed to be offended with my presence, he never did anything about it, even though he quite clearly wanted to. Unless you count locking me up in a room and only letting him out if my uncle needed to. I could never find the source of my uncle's hatred toward me, other then him sometimes muttering "strangeness", "freak" and "strange boy" all in tandem, there was nothing else to go on.

Although I could agree sometimes strange things happened around me. At times I was looking for a book and they almost magically appeared on his bed or nightstand when I could've sworn he had checked them thoroughly. Or at times when I was looking for a specific book in the library and it somehow appeared on an empty desk when they were almost all empty. There were also some other, smaller incidents, that he couldn't quite remember, but the fact of the matter was, I knew I was different. I wasn't sure how. But I'd find out. My uncle and aunt may think that I'm nothing special, that they could just lock me up in my room and treat me as though I didn't exist, but one day I'd show them, that I was something extraordinary, I'd show the world that. With that, I stood up and deposited my plate into the sink and left to go back into his gilded cage.

As Harry laid down in his bed later on the same day, reading his grade 9 science textbook about how electricity reacted to different elements. There was a knock at the door again.

"Dinner" was all Dudley said as he left the door open and ran back downstairs.

As I went downstairs and looked at my parents, it looked like we'd be having some mashed potatoes with some baked chicken.

"Oh, this all looks lovely Petunia, just lovely. What do I call this mushy thing again?" Vernon exclaimed

"Hmmmmm, I can't seem to remember. What was it again, oh yes, mashed potatoes!" She seemed pleased to be able to remember the word for it, for some odd reason.

Actually, they seemed incredibly odd in general. Uncle Vernon started cutting up the chicken into mismatched proportions. One of the pieces of chickens was almost half the thing! He even handed that piece to Petunia instead of himself.

Were they on drugs? I looked closely at their eyes but I couldn't see any tinge of redness or the pupils expanding and contracting at odd intervals. So, were they just, acting weird for some reason? Vernon was holding his knife and fork in the wrong hands, which I couldn't remember him doing anytime before. Even though he was the size of half a school bus with how much he ate, he always had good table etiquette. Now that I looked at my uncle's plate I noticed that the amount of food he took was incredibly small, less than half of what he usually took. Okay then, that couldn't be right. Vernon Dursley never ate small proportions, if he had, he wouldn't have managed his greatest achievement of weighing the same as the rest of the neighborhood put together. So there must be something wrong with them.

Deciding to keep a close eye on the two of them, I started eating my food. I dug into my food, to which I attest to you was absolutely delicious, my aunt may be a terrible guardian towards me and probably a crap person in general, but one thing you couldn't disrespect about her was her cooking skills.

As I ate, I got thirsty, right before I was about to grab my cup, it just floated towards me. Everyone stared at me.

"What did you just do you freak!" He had happened to me before, where I had done something that seemed almost magical, in front of my uncle and aunt. They had always screamed at me with a barely restrained rage that spoke promises of pain, but even then, they had always held back. Even though like it seemed like it was one of their greatest regrets not being able to do so as they wished.

Deciding to save his ears from death by screeching banshees. He started to head for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going you freak! I've had it long enough, you living in the house as though you're normal like the rest of us! I can't remember why in God's name I ever put up with you! But you're going to learn your place in this house! And that's beneath my feet you useless mongrel!" Vernon was yelled at the top of his lungs.

I tried to scramble for the stairs, but a meaty hand slapped down onto my ankle dragging me down.

" I thought I told you to stay put! It's time for you to learn to respect us."

Vernon dragged me down the staircase. I tried to twist around so I could face him, but as he dragged me down the stairs, the back of my head hit the edge of a stair and my head began to swim. He dragged me up by the shoulders and his hand closed around my throat, lifting me up by the neck and pushing me against the wall.

I desperately tried to breathe, but my young body was hardly going to win against Dursley who was built like some fatter than average sumo wrestler.

" I'm going to put you in your place!" he yelled as he cocked back his fist.

The other Dursleys just stared at the scene, my aunt almost with glee, and Dudley looked like he didn't really get what was happening.

Just as he was about to break my face in with his gigantic hands, the doors to the house slammed open!

"Stop." Said the most commanding voice I had ever heard. It was odd, if I tried to listen to the voice objectively, I wouldn't have thought it of anything. Yet for some reason, it commanded respect and power as I had heard from no one else.

Vernon's grip on my neck slackened as he stared at the man standing in the doorway. I slid to the floor, my back against the wall gulping in deep breaths, my lungs greedy for some much needed oxygen. For a few seconds there I thought I would've suffocated.

As I looked at my aunt and uncle's faces, their faces complexion seemed to whiten to something comparable to paper.

"Please don't do anything to us, I didn't mean to hurt the boy, I swear!" Vernon got on his knees and practically begged to the stranger.

Wait a second… did Vernon just beg to someone? What the hell. Who the hell was the man at the door? I tried to scrutinize the person at the door, my eyes still blurry with tears wasn't able to pick out many details. He looked as though he was wearing robes or some sort of dress with sleeves. The colour of the robes looked as though it changed with the light, or something similar? He looked quite old with a long a white beard, and he was wearing an odd looking deep blue hat that looked that was circular but flat at the top with some sort of pompom on the top. As an altogether image, it wasn't something he could really compare to the voice. In fact, it was something someone off their rockers would wear, and yet there was some indescribable aura around the man. As though when he walked forward, all the objects around him would move out of the way.

"Silence." The old man simply said in the same commanding voice. He then stared at me. When he started at me it felt as if he was looking at me deeper then anyone ever had before. As though his gaze went straight through my eyes and into my very soul.

"Ah Harry, I've come to pick you up," He said in a much too casual manner for what was happening around him. Petunia looked as though she was 5 seconds from fainting. Vernon looked as though he wanted to barf. And I could swear that there was a small stain around Dudley's private area.

"Pick me up?" I asked in obvious confusion.

"Yes, I've come to take you to a new home," He said.

Who the hell was this man? He decides to just walk in the house he's been living in for the last near decade, walk all over his aunt and uncle, mind you that I wasn't really mad about that. And just say, Let's go? I'd never seen the man in my life, not even heard of him, and he expected to just walk away from his life and go with him for whatever reason?

But do you not feel it? The power the man has? The way he demands respect from all who gaze at him? You want to be different, special, unforgettable? Do you not? Could this man not help you? I thought in a voice that didn't sound much like my own.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I, young Harry, am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may simply call me Dumbledore." Now that didn't make me any less confused.

"And why do you want to take me... wherever?" I continued to question him.

"You may be surprised to learn this Harry, but the both of us are special, and we are not the only ones. There's a whole world full of people like the both of us, and that's where you belong. I wished for you to live with your family after your parents passed on. But it seems like they can not take appropriate care of you."

At this point, my head was spinning. He was creating a lot more questions then he was answering. I chose to question the one that interested me the most.

"Special? How am I special?" I asked

" We are wizards, Harry." He said with a faint smile on his face.

"W-wizards?" I repeated, stunned.

"Yes Harry, we're wizards."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I questioned as I started to gain my bearings.

At that, he simply turned to the dining table, took some long stick out of his sleeve, pointed it at the desk. A stream of purple came out of it and it hit the table, morphing it into a wolf, the wolf just slowly blinked for a few seconds before turning back into a table.

"That is what we call transfiguration magic." He calmly explained.

I simply stared at the dining table that had previously been alive. I slowly turned my eyes to the old man. Did I want to go with him? This could be my chance to be different, couldn't it? But didn't he say there was a whole world full of them? All these different people capable of seemingly impossible feats? But in the end, it didn't matter, he'd be the best of them if he had to. This world seemed simply too amazing.

"I'll come with you," I said

He smiled at me with a soft twinkle in his eyes. "Now then, if you just grab onto my arm. I'll take you to your new home."

I hesitantly approached him and grabbed onto his arm.


	2. Introduction To Wizarding World

**AN: Hi again guys, I'd like to thank all those who favourited (I live in Canada so I spell things with a u.) or followed the story. Anyways, I'd like to mention that I will be doing some AUs of things that I thought were kind of dumb in the story. Like the fact that Barty Crouch Jr., A guy who was under the imperius curse for basically a decade, goes and defeats Alastor Moody, someone who chased the worst dark wizards for like 70 years, but was able to be taken down by some guy who was under a curse for a decade? Makes no sense. Not to even mention that he apparently could do a perfect impression of the guy, to all who knew him after only seeing the guy a couple of times? That's ludicrous really. Not that I'll be throwing away the whole Goblet of Fire concept and Harry participating in the tournament. Also, I'm gonna be increasing the population of the wizarding world. Rowling herself had a lot of conflicting numbers in the first place, so I'm gonna smudge then numbers by a bit (a lot really). That's all I had to say. Enjoy.**

"This may feel quite uncomfortable," He said as I placed my hand on his arm.

A second later I felt as though my body was being dragged by my hand into a tube many times to small to hold my body as my organs felt as though they were being squeezed to death. Luckily for me, the feeling lasted less than a second.

A large pop sounded through the air and I landed in front of a humongous castle. The sun was dipping just behind the castle which made it look as though it were glowing, giving me an auspicious feeling. It was made of large cobbled stone yet it seemed to be smooth. It had many tall spiraling towers, with one significantly taller than the others, the largest towers also had a dome-shaped ceiling as well compared to its other counterparts which had a cylindrical triangle shaped ceilings. Nearer to the earth were two large oak doors with an intricate design on it made of iron, but I was too far away to make out the details. It seemed to be at least 20 feet tall with iron knockers attached, I assumed they were the great doors to the castle.

The longer I stared at the castle from afar, the stranger the sensations I got from it. My ears felt as though on the edge of my hearing there was a symphony playing, yet it felt as though they were somehow playing in a language I couldn't understand. Odd as that sounded, as music wasn't actually played in any languages, unless you were counting the words played along to a tune.

"This castle is called Hogwarts, Harry. It was founded in 990 A.D. by the four most powerful wizards of their time. This is where young wizards and witches from all around wizarding Britain attain their education. Incidentally, it will also be where you will be growing up for the rest of your childhood, before you yourself attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said after a moment of silence.

I'd be staying in a castle that doubled as a school for wizards? If I knew this was an option from birth he would've taken it for sure. My side that was in love with fantasy books tingled in excitement.

"Do any other children stay here for their own benefit?" I finally decided on asking after sifting through what seemed like a hundred other questions.

"No, you are an unusual case." He told me.

That seemed odd. I doubt that I'm the only magical child in all of Britain who was ostracized or abused. But maybe there were fewer wizards then I thought there were? But if all the different branches of magic in books were even slightly true, then healing magic should be a thing, and magicals should have been able to cure at least the majority of illnesses long before regular humans were! By magical means of course. Meaning that their population should have grown at a faster pace than regular humans for a longer time, shouldn't it have? But then again, the starting amount of wizards could've been a lot smaller than the number of regular humans, resulting in a smaller population. Or maybe they didn't really gather into larger settlements as muggles did? It was no secret that the populations of cities grew at a much faster pace, mostly due to there being easier access to medicine than in small, backwater villages. But then again, if they could apparently teleport wherever they wanted, then their access to magical doctors should be the same if the wizards were simply smart enough to create a hospital, which meant that there really should be more wizards, and therefore more children needing to be taken to this castle that doubled as a school, and now that he thought about it, it kind of tripled as an orphanage didn't it?

I opened my mouth to ask him more question but he spoke before I could.

"There will be time for questions later. Come now, if we stay out too long you'll catch a cold." He scolded me before I could question him further.

We walked up to the massive double doors and as we approached they automatically opened. I would be impressed if the same things didn't happen in grocery shops. Although it did add some grandeur to the castle.

As we walked through the castle I noticed some odd things. There seemed to be some stands of armour except they were just floating off the ground and there didn't seem to be anything keeping them together. The portraits on the walls moved and some seemed to be amiably chatting with each other, even leaving their portraits to go to another. As we took some staircases upwards, I noticed some of them moved practically at randomly. Luckily, the moving staircases seemed to be in the minority, so I could just avoid them in the future if I had to.

The corridors mainly seemed to be made entirely made of wood with iron scones on the wall holding torches that illuminated the halls ominously. Although with the large windows that dotted the halls it most likely looked much more lively during the sunny hours of the day. I wondered if this was made by design to encourage students not to stay till late, or an unthought of bonus.

After a few minutes of walking through countless hallways, we finally approached a door that was guarded by an ancient gargoyle that looked as though it was standing the test of time since before time had even been invented gargoyle.

"Chocolate frogs," Dumbledore said to it.

The stone gargoyle nodded its head and the wooden door automatically opened. We went up a winding staircase, he opened up yet another old wooden door and we entered a circular room. As I looked around I noticed lots of silver machines of varying sizes, they all seemed to be making some sort of different noise. At the back of the wall, there were a few bookcases that seemed fitted for the walls and seemed to hold some very old and ancient texts. Just a bit in front there was a large desk with a chair behind it. And not too far there seemed to be a stand where you expected some exotic and colourful parrot to stand on. I couldn't understand why it was there though.

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down. A small chair appeared on the opposite side of the desk, I stared at it for a couple of seconds before sitting down. I really have to stop being so startled whenever the man used magic or I'd start to look weird.

"This would be my office, Harry." He spoke as I settled into my chair.

"Before you ask any questions, I'd like to tell you about how you'll be living here at Hogwarts." He told me.

"Okay" I responded

"As you asked before, there are no children her for their own benefits, as you put it. Hogwarts usually doesn't deal with any problemed magical children, even if there were any at the moment, other then you. But I've decided to take a direct hand due to developments that will happen in a few years from now. Since children are not usually kept here other then the purposes of education, it'd be best if you were not seen around the castle, so I'll ward off a corridor for you-"

"Ward off a corridor?" I interrupted.

"Warding magic, is magic that is used to stop people from entering, breaking or harming a certain object or area. I'll be warding off the corridor that you'll be taking up residence in to keep any unwanted visitors out. I'll, of course, provide you with other forms of entertainment, and perhaps introduce you to a few children your age, but something I'd like to do with you, is teach you magic before you go to school. You will be starting school when you reach the age of eleven, so you'll be living here as a resident for the next three years before you start your schooling." He told me.

What he told me brought up many questions, but I decided to question him on my old line of thought when I was standing in front of the castle.

"How come I'm the only child with problematic parents, shouldn't the wizarding world's population be high? And what sort of "developments" are you talking about." I asked

"Well first off, muggles who-"

"What's a muggle?" I interrupted him again.

"A muggle is people who are born without magic. You actually had wizarding parents, who died and were left to your closest relatives, but there are some children who randomly become wizards who are born from muggle families, although this percentage is quite low. Estimated at about 1% of the wizarding population. Although in your school year, there will be more than 1% of muggle wizards as school mates. You see Harry, 10 years before you were born, the largest wizarding war known to wizards in Great Britain started. This war was fought between a rising dark lord, who wished to exterminate those of muggle blood, because he thought of them as impure, and the wizards of light in Britain. His name was Lord Voldemort. During his rise of terror, many people were even afraid to go out of their homes, unless they had to. Many people only went out in large groups of at least 5. Since wizards have also long ago perfected contraceptive spells, and it is something taught in the final year of Hogwarts, so a very large proportion simply decided not to have any children. Not to mention, the average lifespan of a wizard is nearly 40 years longer than that of a muggle, so many wizards thought that they should simply wait out the war and have children at a time when the world is more peaceful. The birth rate among wizards became so low, that for the first time in history, Hogwarts had to only keep one wizard per subject. The average amount of wizards born every year in Great Britain used to be near 500, but for the last 5 years or so it has been stifled down to near 30-50. The developments I'm talking to you about has something to do with old followers of Voldemort and the dead man himself, although we won't be talking about that till your older. Just know that for now, I'll be tutoring you in magic." He finally explained.

I felt like I should be learning this knowledge over a multitude of days, the type of information I was getting about the wizarding world kept on boggling my mind. But I decided to press on and further my questioning of the wizarding world.

"So there was an eleven year war being headed by some sort of Dark Lord? How did it finally end?" I asked him.

"After the eleven years of fighting, it seemed as though Voldemort would finally win. He had a very large advantage that the light did not have, and that was that his followers had anonymity. You see, Voldemort being as powerful as he was, could simply target the strongest fighters of the light, and come out on top, time after time again. So the quality of the light wizards fighting force dropped over the years. Our leaders in the fight, of course, put in many precautions to hide where they were going and where they lived, but over the course of eleven years, there was too much time that allowed for slip ups to happen, and would be fatal to those who did. So while the Death Eaters hid behind masks, and could not be targeted easily, our wizards were out in the open. Your parents, James and Lily, were very good fighters, and so Voldemort wished to find them. Although they were hidden underneath a Fidelius Charm, Voldemort still managed to find them. Once he entered their house your parents were killed, and when he sent the killing curse at you, Harry Potter. The curse somehow failed and killed him instead. So the greatest war to ever touch Great Britain's soil ended, with his demise, and your triumph." Dumbledore told me while watching me, his eyes staring into mine.

I was very glad I was sitting down, or I feel as though my legs would've failed me. I somehow killed Voldemort where countless others had failed? Even my parents had died to Voldemort, and he was unbelievably dead by my hands? I had always wanted to be special, to be better than the rest, to stand out, but this felt like cheating. It almost felt wrong. That so many other powerful people had died fighting for there life, and I just killed him by some sort of accident? It seemed as though I'd be getting my wish to be someone who was revered to, but did I want it like this? Without any merits of my own? I decided that I didn't. I'd find my own reason for fame. One day people wouldn't know me as the boy who defeated a Dark Lord as a babe, but for a much greater reason.

I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to know now. After all the roller coaster that this day was, I kind of just wanted to go to sleep and give my exhausted brain some reprieve from the onslaught of information.

"Could you take me to my room? I feel like I just need some rest." I told Dumbledore tiredly.

"Of course, just follow me." He said as he got up and walked towards the door.

I followed to him to just a short distance away, most likely just a minute walk from his office before he turned to a corridor and opened a door.

I inspected my new room, it seemed much larger than my old room in the Dursleys house. Actually much larger in fact, if I were to estimate it was between 3 and 4 times the size of my old room. I didn't really need all the space but I definitely wouldn't complain about it. It was mostly made out of cobbled stone, and had a few torches held by iron candle holders attached to the wall. He'd definitely count the room design as an upgrade. It kind of looked like the rest of Hogwarts but fitted for a bedroom.

"There's a washroom by the back for you to use as well as a bathe in it. And there are some pajamas in the drawer" He told me pointing to the described places.

Wow, I'd even be getting my own washroom, that was certainly a luxury I didn't have at the Dursleys.

"Tomorrow I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley, Britain's largest shopping area. We'll be getting you some items which you will most likely need during your stay here to keep you entertained, some books as well as some other beginner's magic that doesn't require a wand, like potions and runes." He told me.

Ah, that must've been that stick he was waving around, his wand.

"Why can't I use a wand?" I asked him

"Children are only legally allowed to obtain a wand once they become eleven years old, or before they start attending Hogwarts, as some children are born in September to December and turn eleven during their first year at Hogwarts." He calmly explained to me

I simply nodded, too tired to give a real response. Anyways, runes and potions sounded cool enough for now. Not like he wouldn't start buying some books on things other than that though.

"Goodnight Harry." He quietly told me and closed the door, exiting the room.

I walked over to the drawer, put on some pajamas I found in it. And jumped into my bed. It was a queen size I thought to myself as I almost immediately fell asleep.

August 5, 1988  
I woke up the next morning due to someone knocking at my door.

"Is master Harry Potter awake?" A squeaky voice called from the other side of the door.

Did someone just call me "master Harry Potter"? He knew the wizarding world was odd in some ways from what he could see so far, one example was that apparently one of the more powerful wizards Britain has to offer looks like how someone from a mental asylum would choose to dress, but this was just a bit too weird. But then again, he could just be judging them a bit too much based off of one person.

"Yes, you can come in," I yelled back.

In walked in some small, goblin like creature from what I could base off some other fantasy books I had previously read. I hadn't even thought of magical creatures existing, but now that I saw one, I felt kinda stupid for forgetting about such a big part of the magical world. Maybe the bird stand in Dumbledore's office was for some sort of magical bird?

"Borree has broughts master Harry breakfasts." The short goblin like creature by the name of Borree said.

"Uhhh, Borree, what type of… creature are you?" I asked, carefully choosing my words, not wanting to offend him.

"Borree is a house elfs of Hogwarts." He said in a voice that held obvious pride.

So are these creatures similar to humans, and their only difference is their appearance? Or are they some sort of creature that are subservient to the wizards?

"What are the main difference between house elves and wizards?" I asked him.

"Wizards make messes, house elves clean messes." He answered after a couple of moments of thinking.

Well then, this sounded an awful lot like slavery. He looked at the feature more carefully, but decided to put aside investigating it for a later date. The house else left and I began to eat my food. It was eggs, some bacon, and this pale orange drink that tasted odd, so I simply decided to not drink it.

After I finished my food, I put my old clothes back on which I had left on the drawer, and exited my room. Seeing nowhere else to go but back to Dumbledore's office, I headed towards it.

"Chocolate Frog." I said to the warden of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He nodded his head, same as last time, and the door opened. I walked through it, climbed the spiraling stairs that led to the door closing off Dumbledore and knocked on it.

"Come in." Said the aged voice that belonged to Dumbledore.

I entered his office which looked exactly the same as I had observed it the previous day.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes," I said excitedly.

This would be my first real introduction to the wizarding world. So far the only wizard I'd seen was Dumbledore and the only magical place I've seen at Hogwarts which seemed to mainly just open and close doors by itself and have moving stairways, which really didn't seem like a good idea in the first place. Well, maybe I was downplaying some of the odd magic I'd seen in the corridors. I'd also seen a magical creature, or I'm assuming it was a magical creature, looking back on it, I didn't see it doing any magic. But then again, why would wizards keep mundane things around?

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley in a different mode of transportation called the floo network. You must simply take a pinch of this green powder, throw it into the fire, and clearly say the name Diagon Alley, the pronunciation is very important. If you say it improperly you may floor to a completely different place. Since I wouldn't want you getting lost on your first day out. I'll have you practice saying it a couple times and we'll be off. Also, carrying around a lightning bolt shaped scar is just a tad noticeable, so I'm going to put a temporary spell that'll make your skin look unblemished"

"Okay." I simply replied.

After Dumbledore approved of my pronunciation of the name. I hesitantly stepped into the brightly coloured green fire and clearly said "Diagon Alley"

I felt an intense feeling of discomfort, it was a sensation familiar to apparating. I decided that wizards simply hadn't invented any type of comfortable transport, because no one would willingly put themselves through this.

I stumbled out of a square shaped indent in the wall, I regained my balance and observed my surroundings. The building was made out black basalt bricks, they looked smooth, flawless and unmarred. There seemed to be many people coming and going from the fires, it was bustling and everyone seemed to be in a hurry, dashing from one place to another.

"Come now Harry, we have a few places to be getting to today," Dumbledore called to me, standing just a few feet away.

My small legs were working hard to keep up with the tall Dumbledore, luckily he was walking at a relaxed pace or I would've already been lagging behind. We walked out of the small building that was used for flooing and arrived at a wide street. There were many shops lining the street and there seemed to be many intersections. The shops were generally 4 stories tall and all seemed to differ in style. Ranging from over the top colourful and quite an eyesore to a couple of stores that seemed to be depressed and gloomy, generally being black and other close shades. In the windows almost nothing was stationary. The words moved and turned into bright colours and the objects they were displaying were not stationary, they looked to be displaying their function.

As I looked around the street, this time looking at the occupants, I noticed something strange, almost all of the wizards seemed to be taller than the average adult back in school. I wondered if it had something to do with genetics or was there some magic at play here? I decided to ask Dumbledore.

"Why does everyone seem so tall?" I asked him, continuing to survey the wizards around me to notice any other oddities.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you'd notice. You see Harry, wizards can use magic to perform great feats with the use of a wand, but generally, magic resides in your body. And this magic acts as some sort of support systems and aids the growth of the body it resigns in. It also defends the body against almost all birth defects and diseases that may afflict a young child. That's why you won't see any wizards or witches with glasses or some other sort of aid to help unless they're well into their one-hundreds. Magicals are also said to be fairer on the eyes compared to the average muggle. Like how magical beasts are aided by magic, we too are aided. We are simply able to refine our magic into a larger amount of uses. Unlike the majority of other magical creatures." He explained to me.

"The majority of magical creatures? " I asked.

"Well Vampires for one, some who are a millennium, or even more so ancient, are all capable of wand magic. Although many use different types of focuses, like staffs or the such. Staffs are generally more specialized and are made with a user in mind, allowing for the bond between magical focus and user to be greater. The last guild of staff makers the humans had was killed in some sort of accident centuries ago, and tragically the knowledge is long lost to humans. There are also Veelas, who are much more similar to humans then Vampires. And then there are also Elves, but the last human contact between the two groups has only been cited in the fables of old, likewise to the Vampires, they too are undying creatures. There also wizards who started out being normal, but were turned into a werewolf from the bite of another werewolf. There are of course other creatures, capable of wand magic, but these are the most well known ones." He thoroughly explained to me.

Holy, people capable of magic who were thousands of years old? I wasn't sure if I wanted to discover where they lived and how they operated or make a break for it the second I caught wind of them. They certainly changed the entire dynamic of the magical world, although Dumbledore did say elves hadn't been sighted for a good long while, so maybe I shouldn't worry about them. I wonder why.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a bookshop, "Flourish & Blotts" the sign of the shop showed in stylized letters. In the windows of the bookshop, they were advertising books, the names of which I couldn't pronounce because of all the wizarding terms put in them. The book cover's art also seemed to be moving, some of them moved from image to image as though it were a slideshow.

"This will be our first stop, this is the bookstore for general reading, and is what we'll be starting you off on for your tutelage under me. If you see any books you'd like to buy, don't be shy and add it to our list." Dumbledore told me.

He might regret having said that. Even back in my old library where there were only mundane subjects I devoured books like a man who had fasted for a week. Allowing me free reign in a magical bookstore, I wasn't even sure how we'd be able to carry all of the books I'd be getting.

I walked into the bookstore smelling the familiar scent of pages upon pages of paper. As I observed the book store I couldn't quite believe it's size. On the outside, it couldn't have been more than 10 meters wide (for Americans, just multiply meters by 3 and you'll have a rough number for feet.) Yet the interior seemed to stretch on for at least a hundred meters in each direction. It was definitely one of the more busy stores as people were bustling about. The shelves seemed almost endless and the subjects they were referring to were synonymous in reference to the volume of shelves. Didn't Dumbledore say this was only the general bookshop? This looked waaaay too big for that.

"Why is the general bookstore so god damn big?" I asked him with incredulity in my words.

"Well Harry, there may be a lot more forms of magic out there then you think to exist. You should take a look a closer look at all the different subject while you're in here. Although your suspicions are correct, if you went to a modern bookstore in London, other then a few popular books, most of the books would be at the very most 5 years old. While in this bookstore, when any book goes out of stock, unless they are simply a children's story or some other nonsensical book compared to the other incredible works in here, they go to a warehouse where all the originals are kept under stasis charms and they are duplicated. So even books from the 1600s when this shop was founded are still lying around. This way the knowledge never dies and students, scholars and any curious folk will always have a large variety of books to research topics on." He explained to me. Something he seemed to be doing a lot of towards me.

Well, that certainly explained how the bookstore was so large. Being able to read books from people in the 1600s and perhaps even beyond that if the bookstore acquired some books that were old to them at the time in the 1600s. I was in a state of pure bliss knowing some other book fanatic made such a large impact on the world by simply allowing centuries worth of knowledge to all congregate in one area. I don't think I could read all the contents of this library even if I spent every waking hour of my long lived wizarding life attempting to do just that.

Wait a second, if you could just copy books then why did people bother going to a bookstore to get books if they can just get a friend who has it and make them duplicate it for you? How did this bookstore manage to survive if so many people could just easily circumvent the need of the bookstore?

"If people can just duplicate a book they own for their friends, then how come this bookstore is still in business?" I asked him, voicing my concerns.

"Perhaps in the first years of the bookstore people had done this, but they had learned quickly. They placed a ward on their books that didn't allow people to duplicate without saying a specific series of numbers first. Perhaps near the start of the bookstores years of adding this policy some people could break the wards on the book. But not anymore. Every year the book store hires a team of the leading specialists in warding from all across the world to review the ward and add onto its defenses. Only a genius among other geniuses would now be able to break the wards on the book against duplication spell, as they would have to contend with all the prodigies of the past who worked on this ward. It is actually one of the marks of a great warding specialist if they are chosen to review the ward." He explained to me.

With my worries alleviated, my eyes began to hungrily roam the books upon the shelves.

"We'll only be spending an hour in here," Dumbledore told me. Probably feeling my growing excitement rolling off me and wanting to limit the carnage I'd level on his bank account.

"Okay" I dismissively responded barely hearing his voice as I had already begun to walk towards the nearest shelf, it was labeled "First Years", the shelves behind it seemed to chronologically go to "Seventh Years" oddly enough, I wondered what they were referring to.

Figuring out it would be physically impossible to carry all the books I wanted to buy, I looked around to see if there was any carrying accessory to help with the large load I'd soon find myself with. I noticed a pile of shopping baskets coloured a bright red near the entrance. Finding it oddly funny that magicals used something so mundane, I approached and as I was reaching for one of the handles it justed floated over to me. Well, that made things much easier. Although who in the seven hells thought it'd be a smart idea to put handles on things that floated. It seemed like wizards always wanted to make their life's easier with magical automation, but they didn't seem to go about it in the smartest of ways.

After getting used to the floating basket following me, I headed to the bookcase I could again, once I finished with the "First Years" bookcase I moved onto a nearby shelf and started roaming. I didn't understand even half of the terms they were throwing at me, but anything I thought sounded interesting I threw into my magical basket. Like " Warring with the werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart.", did I know what it was about? No? Did it have an awesome name? Yes. Then it's going into the bin. It said it was even written by an up and coming adventure novelist. It'd probably be a great read I thought as I headed down the aisle.

I also bought some books that I thought would help me with my transfer into the wizarding world, like "1001 Terms A Wizard From Muggles Ought To Know.", some books on basic magic theory, although I was almost sure Dumbledore would buy me a similar book, it didn't hurt to have two. Well, it might hurt Dumbledore's wallet, but I doubt these things could be that expensive in the first place.

Something I quickly caught on to was that no matter how many books I placed inside the basket, it never overflowed. It seemed as though it was a bottomless pit, which was lucky for me because I'd need all the space I could get. It also seemed to always be practically weightless, or I would've felt as though I was dragging a ball and chain around.

"Harry, we must be going now" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to find Dumbledore striding towards me which his own basket of books.

"We've spent long over an hour here, and it's time we head out. Do you think you've got enough books to keep yourself occupied for the foreseeable future?" He asked.

"I can't really see far into the future, but this'll do for now," I told him.

"We can come here in a couple of months once you've read all the books you're taking. But for now, we'll be leaving. Follow me now." He told me.

We started heading towards the cashier near the front where a long line was starting to pile up. Once we finally made it to the cashier, we both placed our baskets onto their wooden counters. First, he started adding Dumbledore's books to our receipt, he had brought 13 books.

"Someone's going to be doing a lot reading huh." The cashier asked casually.

"Yes, my young friend has a long road ahead of him," Dumbledore replied.

Once she had finished with Dumbledore's basket she moved onto mine. Once she had started to take books out of my basket she didn't stop. Halfway through the job, she was giving me a look of incredulity.

"You sure you need all these books?" She asked with exasperation on the edge of her voice after she pulled out the 41st book.

"Unequivocally" I responded

She had finally stopped pulling out books after the 56 one. She seemed relieved to have finally finished with all of my books.

"The final comes out to 8 galleons, 7 sickles and 2 knuts." The cashier said looking at Dumbledore.

"Well, I hadn't quite expected that sum, but I have the money with me." He said with a slight sigh, pulling out a cloth sack that'd you'd expect to see hanging off someone's hip if you lived in the 1400s.

I guess with all the charms you could add to it, the saying "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." applied here. Even if it was quite an old item to use.

Dumbledore paid for all the books, he swished his wand at the books and they quickly shot into a separate cloth bag that was definitely way too small for the books but I just added it all up to magic.

"Let's go now, Harry." He said as he turned around and headed for the door.

We exited the book shop and we arrived on the streets of Diagon Alley, it was still furiously busy, the tall bodies of the wizards darting in and out attempting to arrive to wherever as quickly possible.

"Keep close to me" He firmly told me as he set off in the direction we came from.

We came to the same floo post made out of dark basalt bricks and flooed are way back to Hogwarts.

August 24, 1988.

I was just starting to get into the schedule for my new life. In the mornings I would be awoken by a house elf, usually Borree, I'd eat breakfast and then I'd study one the theory component of a subject. There was no real rhyme or reason for what subject I'd be studying theory on, it was mostly either something that Dumbledore directly suggested to me or something.

After I had lunch I would study runes for a couple of hours, not just theory, because there was no wand work needed for that, but actually drawing runes. I still wasn't able to start carving into objects yet, I had to perfect my individual carving of runes first. Then I'd start on simple enchantments, like a cup being able to hold more water or something equally mundane. Dumbledore told me that there was no real excitement in runes til you studied for at least a year and could start diverging from a set path and would be allowed to start experimenting with your own enchantments. Under strict supervision obviously. Of course, if you were in the normal Hogwarts program, you'd have a runes class once a week. I was studying it every day, so I expected myself to far surpass them within at least 4 months or so, likely sooner.

After dinner, I practiced potion making, which I learned was my least favourite subject so far. As long as you followed instructions to the letter, the potions would come out as they were supposed to, I couldn't understand how so many people managed to make bad potions. Guess they just didn't have a good memory, because there really was no other excuse.

After that I'd be given a couple of hours to do whatever, I usually just read up on more magic. Beyond that, there really wasn't much else to do here. Since it was the summer I was allowed to roam the castle as there were no other students occupying the medieval castle. There were many odd corridors within the castle that only allowed you to pass through if you were walking backwards or skipping for some reason. I can't imagine what was even possibly going through the designers of the castle's heads when they were making the school.

The library in Hogwarts was also impressive and intriguing, there were still many scriptures lying around that dated back to near when Hogwarts itself was founded. Dumbledore still didn't allow me into the restricted section. He said he'd let me once I started attending Hogwarts as a schoolboy but till then he wouldn't let me. Of course, I could sneak in with ease, but I didn't want to break any trust Dumbledore might be placing in me. I don't think I could bare to see the sight of a disappointment on Dumbledore's face.

All these thoughts were churning through my head as I made my way up to my chamber in the castle. I had finished all of today's activities and I wanted to start reading on a subject not taught in Hogwarts for some reason, which was the Theory of Magic. I don't know why such a seemingly important class wasn't being taught in school, you'd think that wizards would like to be taught why magic worked the way it did. What were it's limitations? How did magic effect the body or mind? Did truly no one care for all these questions? Simply content to swish their wands about and not know why what's happening was happening? I knew if I were in the muggle world they would dissect magic like an insect under a microscope. The cultural difference between wizards and muggles, even those who lived in the same area was staggering.

I finally made it to the door of my bedroom, I opened it and eyed some of the new changes that had taken place. Where there had stood bare walls before were now covered in bookshelves. Most of the bookshelves were mostly empty, waiting for me to fill them in. So far I had only packed in one lonely shelf at the back of my room. The many magical pictures on the front and on the binds gave the room a soft glow reminiscent of a rainbow that's colours kept shifting. I walked up to the unlit torch on the wall, tapped on it twice, and it lit up. Torches were normally lit by a wand, but since I didn't have one Dumbledore added this feature into my room.

Now with some light permeating the room, I headed over to my bookcase at the back of the room and looked for the magic theory book. I found it, " Theory of Magic book I, by Alastair Sherylzn" the book read. It was written sometime in the 14th century, but this copy was relatively new in contrast to the fact that the book was written several hundred years ago. Couldn't be more than a decade. I brought it over to my bed for some comfortable late night reading.

I opened the book to the first page which was just the table of contents

The Trinity of Magic. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1-5  
How The Mind Affects Magic. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 6-19  
How The Body Affects Magic. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 20-37  
How The Soul Affects Magic. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 37-42

Were the names of the chapters. I turned to the first chapter which was named "The Trinity of Magic and Reverse Trinity of Magic". It had a picture of a triangle, the vertices were labeled: "The Mind", "The Body" and "The Soul". From each vertice, an arrow was pointing to the center at the triangle which there was a point that was labeled "Magic" and three arrows were pointing outward from it to each of the vertices.

"I have given this name to the three aspects which affect magic, which are the body, the soul and the mind. In this book, you will learn the basics of how the body, the mind, and the soul all affect magic and vice versa. I will publish later books which go more in depth and look at how specifically the magic affects certain parts of the body, and how they might improve functions, as well as the brain…" There was more to the first chapter with a more in depth analysis into the analogy he chose for magic theory. As well as what specifically counted as the mind and the body, as some parts would simply be discounted as it it either didn't affect magic, or magic didn't affect these certain parts of you.

I left the chapter to find the sixth page where it was writing about how magic affects the mind.

"When I say how the mind affects your magic, you may be thinking that intelligence and IQ affects the brain, and you would only be partially right. When I say the brain, I mean all characteristics, and the personality your mind creates for you, or more simply, the personality you have. Certain attributes that people have been documented to increase the potency of their magic as well as their overall magic capacity, e.i. how long they can perform spells for without becoming tired, as well as types of spells that are more intensive.

The traits that have been observed to generally increase the magic levels of wizards and witches alike are:  
Determination  
Intelligence  
Willpower (which has been observed to be different then determination.)  
Perceptiveness  
Bravery  
Cunning  
All these characteristics, and perhaps more, have the ability to increase magic levels. Some specific combinations of characteristics have also been discovered to increase magic levels compared to others, which is what I implied earlier by personalities… The author went on into more details about how some characteristics looked to increase magic levels compared to others, as well as having a certain characteristic in larger quantities seemed to also increase magic. There were some other diagrams and questions in there the like of which you'd expect in a school textbook which fattened the magic theory book.

I skipped until I reached the 15th page which described how magic and your body affected one another.

"While it is true that physical fitness could healthily affect your magic. It is not so much a question of how your body affects your magic, but of how your magic affects your body. There are many benefits to large magic reserves, like increased regeneration from physical and magical wounds, and because bodybuilding is based on tearing your muscles through exercise, and then allowing them to regrow, it also has the added benefit of being able to gain muscles more easily through sports and exercise. With higher levels of magic, your reaction speed will increase. Some exceptionally strong wizard even describe having their reaction speeds increase so considerably, that in times of great stress, they seemingly experienced small amounts of time dilation…

That seemed to be the general benefits that magic gave to us in relation to our bodies. The chapter also had quite a few detailed diagrams of the human body and how magic effected it, as well as a few experiments or data collections you could try out at home which would help the reader understand and prove his thesis on magic.

I flipped to the final chapter which wrote about the relationship between the soul and magic. Before discovering the magic world, I'd never personally believed in people having a soul, it seemed like a very foreign concept to me. All I had were my books and my mind, there didn't ever seem to be anything else around me so I had just dismissed the idea entirely as some other stupidity the Dursleys had spouted at me. I guess even they had to be right sometimes by sheer chance.

I opened the book to the 37th page " If you deigned to look at how long each chapter was in the table of contents, you would have noticed that this chapter is simply 5 pages long, compared to the 15 or so paged chapters that belonged to the focus on the mind and body. That would be because souls to this day remain a largely unexplored branch of magic. There have been many attempts, but all but the cleverest have not been able to glean any information about this timid subject. And even for those who have made headways into the subjects, their efforts made only minimal impacts on the established knowledge we have on the soul.

Nonetheless, I and my previous mentors and predecessors have made some connections between the soul, and magic.

First things first, what exactly is the soul, what is its characteristics and what creates it's characteristics. While we still can't answer the first question, I can partially answer questions following it. The soul, in its base form, has been observed to be either "Light" or "Dark". How does a soul become dark or light? That has been discovered to be based on our freely willed decisions. Every time we have to make a choice, that is considered to be either good or evil, our choice, either good or bad, will respectively make our souls lighter or darker.

The more our soul is either dark or light, the more harmonized and attuned we become to either to the dark arts or the light arts. Allowing for one of the two disciplines to be more easily mastered if you have a light or dark soul. There is also the degree to which your soul is dark or light which affects how easily you can master one of the two subjects. Some people who seem to be in a more grey area in terms of their soul seem to be able to practice either art without too much difficulty, but not without much assistance from the soul.

Vice-versa, the more you practice a certain type of magic, the more your soul will come to reflect that magic. It is unsure whether the more light or dark your soul is, the more it affects your choices. Although this does mean, if someone regularly practices the magic that is naturally opposite to their soul, their soul will become more like the magic they practice, meaning one can forcefully convert their soul to a different shade. The potential side effects that may come with converting your soul is unknown, and is not advise.

As this book comes to a close, I'd like my mentors, and their mentors and all those who helped in the creation of this book. This expression of gratitude is dedicated to: Hyaenas Tzars Rill, Erratas Zany Shill and Astral Hazy Liners."

With some new ideas to turnover as I laid in my bed, I placed the book back into the living rainbow of a bookcase that I had, tapped on the torch to turn it off, I closed my bed curtains and jumped into my covers.

_  
July 31st, 1989

It had almost been a year since Dumbledore took me in. It was a bit awkward and weird at first. But I had really started to think of Hogwarts as my home, and Dumbledore as some sort of grandfather figure. Considering I'd never really thought of my biological family as any sort of parental figures, it was quite easy to slide Dumbledore into that role which I hadn't even realized I had dearly craved.

Dumbledore, being one of the greatest wizards of his time, tremendously excelled my learning by leaps and bounds. And my own reading obsession was only adding fuel to the fire. I easily surpassed the normal timeframe in which a normal student would finish class material and advance into the next year. By the end of August, I would be done with year 3, and begin to learn year 4 theory. Theory, that was a part of why I was also learning so quickly, without access to a wand, the only thing I could learn was theory And so I was forced to skip over the practical part and simply study what happened. I expected by the time I actually entered Hogwarts, I would have finished all the subjects of even the grade 7 curriculum. I'd have to ask Dumbledore for more advanced magic and magic subjects once I enter the ancient school.

There was a loud knock at my door.

"Come in," I called.

I was only just about to prepare for bed and could spare some time. Dumbledore opened the door. Seeing the elderly man reminded me of the day's events. It was my birthday today, and we had spent it merrily. He had taken me to Diagon Alley and bought me a broomstick. I had spent the rest of the day learning the rules to quidditch and how to fly. And while the rules may be stupidly made, blatantly favouring the seeker over all other positions, it was extraordinarily fun. Flying over the quidditch pitch, with nothing then a flimsy stick beneath you, it felt exhilarating and free.

"There will be no one more thing we'll be doing today before you head to bed. Follow me." He told me.

I followed him quickly, still struggling to keep pace with him whenever he walked quickly somewhere.

"Where will we be going," I asked him with curiosity.

"Good things come to those who wait." He said ambiguously.

I followed him up to his office. He headed over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder from the stone mantelpiece and said "Follow me" before heading to Diagon Alley.

I grabbed some floo powder for myself and followed him. Wincing from the horrible feeling that always accompanied when I flooed somewhere, I searched for Dumbledore in the near vicinity.

"Follow me, Harry." He called as he opened the doors to the floo office and vanished into the darkened streets of Diagon Alley.

I quickly hurried after him. It was quite easy to find his tall but darkened form because the streets were empty, of course, due to the fact that it was nearing 12 P.M. and wizards hadn't discovered the idea of a 24/7 shop. I quickly rushed up the slanted street and rushed past many dark stores, there were only a few lights in the upper parts of the stores where some shop owners resided to save on commute and acquiring a second home.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a store which was actually still lit up, he looked directly at me, he motioned for me to enter the store before he himself entered it. A few short seconds later as I half jogged my way to the store. I took notice of the store's name before I entered "Ollivander's Wand Shop" it read.

I tingled in anticipation as I entered the store, deducting as to why I might be entering a wand shop on my birthday. The store wasn't too large, there were a few meters between the door, there was some seating placed along the wall that had the opening to the store. Behind the counter there was a very large shelf with many small boxes, they each held another box with a lid on top of it, from my vantage point they seemed to be long and rectangular in shape. There was no wall on the back of the shelf, allowing me to see what was behind it. It seemed the store just went on for a long amount of length with simply more boxed shelves behind it.

I noticed Dumbledore and an almost equally ancient looking man discussing something in the corner. Dumbledore took out a wand that I hadn't seen him use before from his dark coat pocket. The wand was made out of a light brown wood, it was long and spindly, it also seemed to curve outwards into a small bead like form multiple times along the wand, oddly enough. I'd never previously seen a wand with a similar wand design.

"You have till tomorrow night to observe it," Dumbledore told the old man in a hushed tone.

The man had a soft white handkerchief prepared for some reason, and took the wand with that, wrapping it around the long, oddly shaped wand, and tucked it into a pocket on the inside of his vest before turning his attention towards me.

"Ahhh, young Harry Potter," He said, speaking to me in a manner which reminds me a bit of how Dumbledore would speak to me.

"Dumbledore has made some arrangements with me so that you could receive your wand a bit earlier." He told me before turning his back towards the many boxed shelves.

He went behind a few shelves to retrieve a box which had cobwebs on it, apparently not having been touched for at least a few years.

"Normally I'd have brought out many more wands for you to test. But it's already getting quite late. We'll simply be jumping straight what I believe to be your most compatible wand." He explained to me.

He opened the box he was holding destroying a few more webs in the process.

"Eleven inches, made of Holly wood, it's core is a Phoenix feather supplied by Dumbledore's very own Fawkes." He told me as he handed out the wand to me.

"Give it a wave please," He asked

I waved it and some golden sparks came out.

"Very interesting indeed. Who would have thought." He said, seemingly speaking to himself.

"Who would've thought what," I asked him

"You see, this wand right here, has a feather that came from the very same set of feathers which supplied the core for Voldemort's wand itself. This is what we would call, brother wands. It is theorized in wandlore that those who share brother wands, well, their life's will be intertwined deeply" He explained to me.

I wasn't quite sure what to think of that. So I simply decided to tuck that piece of information into some corner inside my head. I decided to simply nod my head in response.

"If that will be all Garrick, me and Harry will be taking our leave. Come now Harry, and put that wand out of sight." He said after giving me a thoughtful look.

With that, I tucked my newly acquired wand into my coat pocket and we set off.

_  
 **Eyyo, it's me again, I'd like to thank the person who reviewed, please let me know what you think of this chapter. I was wary of adding some of the inner workings of magic this early into the fic, but oh well. Should I add a couple of more scenes in between Harry's wand acquisition and him joining Hogwarts? Let me know what you think. I'm a bit on the fence of how exactly I should write the story from here on out now that I've laid out the basis, so let me know you'd like to see and I'll check if I can add it in. Anyways, thanks to anyone who follows, favourites or reviewed the story, your support means a lot. (Sorry for the long ANs.)**


	3. New Hogwarts Schooling

**AN: Hi guys, sorry for not posting in a long while. Got busy then just kinda forgot. I'll try and post more frequently. Anyways, I'm here now with a brand new chapter**

* * *

 _July 31, 1989._

I sat on my bed alone. The wand box in front of me, lying not even a foot away. Dumbledore told me to wait to use the wand till I had him supervising me for my first ever wand usage. But I wasn't sure who he was kidding if he thought he could just leave me alone for a wand and expect me not to use it. I opened the box and there it sat. I picked it up, it's pale wood glinting with the ambient light of my colourful bookcases.

Many people actually placed charms on their bookcases so light created by magic wouldn't pass through the bookcase and illuminate its surroundings. As the Hogwarts library did. But for me, it was far from a nuisance. It almost felt like looking at a firework display without hearing all the loud bangs.

Anyways, getting off my tangent. I tried remembered the first spell I learned about which was Wingardium Leviosa. I turned to the pillow which was behind me and said the words. Nothing happened. Oh damn, I completely forgot about the hand movements which usually accompanied a spell when it was cast. Since I didn't have some sort of completely perfect memory I'd have to get to my first yearbook and find the charm.

Scouring my mini library for the first years charms book, I found and brought it back over to my bad. I found the page I was looking for and read it. "Swish and flick," The book said. Remembering that all spells had to have specific pronunciations, my eyes scanned the book for that too. "Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa, make the "gar" nice and long." The book said. Finally prepared to attempt it again, I raised my wand towards the pillow which laid on my bed and said Wingardium Leviosa whilst I made the necessary wand movements.

And I felt it. The magic working within my body, it flowed from the soles of my feet to the hairs on my head and I felt it migrating towards my wand. It left my body and I could almost feel it zooming towards the object and causing it to float. My body felt almost high from the first time use of magic with a wand. The blood in my vessels felt like they were thundering with energy and soaring towards the sky. I had to calm myself down for a moment before I cancelled the spell, which I had remembered was a use of exercising your will on your magic and forcing it to stop. I tried again to see if the same effect would come to pass again. I said the words and made the necessary wand movements for the second time, and the spell worked. Yet the effect felt nearly negligible this time. I guess my body had already gotten used the effect of magic suddenly rushing through my body. Just as I had gotten used to the sheer presence that the castle had given off when I had first stepped inside it's halls, even just stood outside it's doors. Now I couldn't even sense it unless I attempted to "feel" the magic so to speak, coming from the castle.

Deciding that my miniature adventure was finished for the day, I placed my wand back into the box it was given with and placed it on my bedside table. I closed my curtains to block out the light radiating from my books and promptly fell asleep under my covers.

* * *

 _August 1st, 1989._

I was making my way down to Dumbledore's office. He said today we would be forgoing the usual practice schedule and that he'd teach me in wand theory and spells. I was quite excited. Dumbledore was practically a living legend in Great Britain. Having had fought both Grindelwald in the early 1900s and then Voldemort later on in the century. He was practically the master of defeating villains and badassery. Don't ask where a 9 year old learned that word.

I finally approached the same wooden door with a gargoyle guarding it as I had many times before. "Skittles." I intoned. Oddly enough, Dumbledore had started eating muggle candies. Saying "It's a gift given to us by the heavens." And that I should try some. I don't know why such an old man loved sweets so much, but I decided it's best a question left untouched.

Climbing up the spiralling stairs. I reached the door and opened it, not bothering to knock anymore. I entered the room.

"Uhhhhh, isn't it a bit early to be wearing Halloween robes?" I asked Dumbledore who sat at his desk with purple robes, that had a design of walking skeletons on the robes.

"It's always good to be prepared." He responded with a smile.

"Riiiight," I said slowly. Deciding to abandon that line of questioning, I asked him another one. "So what will I be learning today?"

"Wand theory and spells," He simply told me

"You already told me that, I was hoping for something a little bit more specific," I said, hoping to get a bit more out of him.

"I think that covers it pretty well on its own," He retaliated, with his grandfatherly smile on his face.

I simply sighed in resignation. I watched as he stood up and walked over to one of his bookcases. He grabbed a book, came back to his desk and placed it down onto his desk. He then proceeded to open up the book, seemingly at random. Although I knew better, if I decided to look on the page I was sure it would read "Chapter One: Blah Blah Blah."

"Do you know how or why wand movement or words create and/or effect spells?" Dumbledore suddenly asked me.

I tried to rack my brain for a few moments, looking over the first few textbooks in my mind to see if they mentioned anything as to why the two actions in tandem created spells. I remember I read a book on magic theory as a whole in it's relation to humans, but the that was more general magic theory, this was more skewed towards spell casting and wands.

"No," I finally admitted after failing to come up with an answer.

"Words, in this stage of spellcasting, mostly serve as focal points in your will, which is one of the key compartments spells. If the mind does not expect a spell to do something, then what will tell the body's magic to do anything? No one. The words of a spell gives your mind something to focus on, to practice it's will upon. If the brain thinks that saying these words will make a spell happen, then they've already accomplished half of what they have to do." Dumbledore told to me in his professor's voice that he procured over long years of teaching children much like me.

"I've heard that pronunciation is really important when casting spells, if all that words to spell are is using your will, then I don't see how pronunciation would change anything as they'd still believe what's going to happen is the spell working," I asked Dumbledore in confusion.

"That's quite a good question Harry," He said smiling at me. "The reason that pronunciation is still important is because, when the teacher first performs the spell, with the proper pronunciation, that's what your brain believes to be the proper pronunciation. So if you say it with the wrong pronunciation after listening to your teacher, your subconscious who heard the first proper way to articulate the word, will think that you've done it wrong. And therefore the spell will not work." He explained to me with a readily available answer.

I pondered on what he said for a few more moments before thinking about what I did last night.

"What if someone learned the spell from a book. Since they've technically never heard the proper pronunciation, they should be able to say it wrong, right?" I asked him quizzingly.

"Yes, you would be able to cast the spell fine, even if you were murdering the pronunciation." He said, answering my question.

"Wait, if the words are just there for our focus, then why are all our spells in Latin?" I said in a loud outburst.

"Because, it sounds cool." He calmly replied.

"Because it sounds cool…" I repeated, not quite believing him.

"Do you have any better ideas?" He asked.

Admittedly, I did not

November 5, 1989.

I woke up as I did almost every morning. With Borree knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled to get through the thick oak door.

"Borree has brought master Harry breakfast," he said in his usual high pitched harsh voice. The house elf body was clearly not made with the purpose of speaking English, or any other language for that matter.

"Thank you Borree," I told him.

Borree placed my plate of pancakes on my dresser and exited my room.

The house elves were definitely odd little creatures. Always happy to be serving someone. They acted as though chores made them excited which I could hardly comprehend. Not to mention they all spoke of themselves in the third person. Which definitely added to their other beingly experience. I was on friendly terms with them, but they hardly made the best friends. They understood what was happening around them, but if it didn't have a connection to cleaning, they, for the most part, didn't care what it was. They had their own personalities, but the same ambition.

Borree exited my bedchamber and closed the heavy door behind him. Everything in this place was so medieval minded. Even the doors had iron rings to open and close them. Guess no one in here ever thought to refurbish the place, too stuck up on tradition. But I was hardly complaining. Even though I've only read a couple of muggle written in my one year stay here, I still felt connected to muggle literature as Hogwarts reminded me of so many books I had read in the past.

I finally stopped my musings and headed over to the food which laid on my drawer and brought it over to my bed. My schedule had changed only slightly, even though I now had a wand to practice magic with. In the mornings a house elf would wake me up, as one just did. After I finished my breakfast, I would study the theory of a subject, again at random, as I did before. Although if I started becoming too far ahead in one subject, I'd put it out on the back burner and focus more on the subjects I'd begin to fall behind on. Now though, not only would I study the theory, but also attempt to cast the spell that came with it, or one of the spells that came with the theory as some theory could be used for a multitude of spells. I would usually accomplish casting the spell, 9 out of 10 times at least. And if I didn't, I would finish it off at night time. I'd also try to learn a few spells that came in the earlier years, that I hadn't learned because I didn't have a wand with me at the time. Or I'd learn the other spells that came with the theory, as I said before, some magic came with a few spells to try out with. It was kind of funny that I had finished the first year of spell casting and was working on both second-year casting and 4th year casting at the same time. Although knowing how to cast more complex 4th-year spells, that were connected to spells that were usually learned earlier in the year, boosted how quickly I could learn those same earlier year spells. Spellcasting wasn't only saying some words and moving your wand in some thought to be random directions. It was also part of your will to cast a spell. You not only had to expect the world's laws to bend to your will, but had to make it happen. Of course, bending the laws of the universe to change how you please happened much easier if you understood what was supposed to happen when you said the words. Thoroughly understanding the process of which how something was supposed to change its state of matter, or what was supposed to happen when you set something alight, boosted how well you could perform a spell, or if you could perform it at all. I was surprised by how much science was actually added into the knowledge of spell casting. Expecting something to burn, and knowing that it'd burn because there was enough heat, a fuel source and oxygen in the surrounding area changed how well the spell was cast to an astounding level.

I was actually quite astonished by how far science had come in the wizarding world. It was nowhere near what the muggle world had. Especially once you looked into the far more advanced subjects humans had brought themselves into, like astronomy or some of the nanotech humans had. Comparing how far wizards had come in science to humans was like comparing the Eiffel Tower to the Burj Khalifa. The Eiffel Tower was still impressive, especially for its time, but the Burj Khalifa far out did it. The time in which the Eiffel Tower was actually built actually represented Wizarding's knowledge of the world quite well. Of course, wizarding scientific knowledge, at least from what I could glean, happened very slowly over a long period of time. To get where humans are today, at least scientifically speaking, would perhaps take them a thousand years. Although they hardly needed it. Some easy magical spells that you could do in your first year accomplished things that humans could most likely never do, simply because it broke the laws of physics that they had.

There was, of course, a final part in spell casting which was how your magic moved inside of you. Dumbledore actually wanted me to cast my first spell when I was with because he would help me try and recapture the feeling of magic moving around in my body. If you practised listening to your body long enough, you could begin to manipulate how the magic actually moved through your body. Sending more or less magic to weaken or strengthen some spells was one of the basic things you could do. If you became very advanced, you could change some of the functions of the spell as you cast. Like maybe changing the colour for whatever reason, or let's say if you were doing the Aguamenti spell to make some water, you most likely begin to change the flavour or maybe even the fluid created. And the final step was wandless magic. If you used the same spell enough times, you could remember how it felt and you could do the spell wandlessly, as some people did if they became familiar enough with the spells they used in their field of work. But using wandless magic in a battle situation was far different. And was something only one in a million people could end up actually doing.

That's what wands were used for. To move your magic around for you. Since the wand and the wand core were connected to your magic. When you moved it around, it moved around your magic for you.

Finally finishing my breakfast, I got up and headed to the study to read about transfiguration theory. Maybe one day I'll try for an animagus transformation?

* * *

 _Later in the afternoon._

I had just finished my lunch and was heading to my study again, but this time to study runes. I had begun to start making my own enchantments a while ago, although I hadn't done all that much. To be honest, I focused a lot more on wandwork nowadays then runes. While runes were quite fascinating and complex, and most likely held a lot more versatility then wand working. It just wasn't as extravagant as spells of untold power. Not that I knew of any, but still. Rune making was a very slow process, and really wasn't as showy. Now you may be thinking that I'm being a bit childish, but you would have forgotten that I am indeed a child. A month or two ago, I had carved some runes into some muggle glasses that I had found so that the wearer could, in essence, zoom in. And even that had taken two days of preparation of sealing, and a further half hour carving the required runes in.

Rune work definitely wasn't easy. Runes were much like a language in Eastern Asia which had characters, and depending if you put some characters next to others, the meaning of those characters would change. And like practically all other fields of magic, your intent was quite important. If you weren't completely focused on what you wanted the runes to achieve, the object would become defective.

And there wasn't just a few characters. There were a few hundred well known ones. And if you tried to go back into rune lore and find old enchantments, you could quite possibly find other runes that became out of use. Not even mentioning the different rune languages. There were Nordic ones, Ancient Greek ones, there's one based off of Ancient Egypt. As well as quite a few more. In fact, in China and Japan, they didn't even use an out of use language for their runes. They just used their modern language. Which changed quite a lot. With dead languages, all the words definitions became objective and basically set in stone. But using a language that was still living? Over time the words meanings could change. He had also heard of a few wizards, who had buried themselves so completely into the art, that they created an entire runic language for themselves to use. Which was actually what wizards in the Amazonia region in South America used. A runic language that a true master of runes created.

As you could now tell, runes were an extremely complicated craft. And it wasn't really something you could really do all willy nilly if you wanted to actually get good at the delicate art. Which was something I probably didn't really have the patience for. At least right now. Maybe one day I'd revisit the subject. Not that I was done with it right now. Me and Dumbledore had decided that I'd least take all of the subjects to grade 5 level, and after that I could pick and choose what to advance in.

I knew I for sure wasn't gonna do, potions. It was just sooooo boring. Sure, it had its uses, but, and I could not stress this enough. Was boring. Like really, as long as you put whatever ingredients in at the right time, and stirred your big wooden stick the right way, it'd turn out fine. Sure you could 'advance' your recipes and add your own stuff into it. But who'd bother? Certainly not me. I may be just neglecting the subject, and it definitely had its uses, but I'd rather be doing calculus then this. And you may be thinking, 'but aren't there so many things you can do with potions? In potions, you use the magical properties of other animals, which makes it completely different than any other magic subject, where you use your own magic.' You'd be right, but if it weren't for the need to almost constantly be stirring I would've fallen asleep in my potion sessions. I don't know how I'd stay awake when I actually had potions class, and my potions teacher was just be regurgitating things I had already learned. I was starting to think that it may be one of my greatest challenges in school.

Done with my internal thinking, I looked at the object on my rune desk. It was a simple robe. I was trying to give it extra sturdiness without it actually becoming harder and therefore more difficult to move in. Which was turning out to be more difficult than expected. Maybe instead of trying to combine the hardness rune with another one, I should try a completely different rune? Perhaps.

* * *

 _Later the evening_

I stood in my makeshift potion-room, it was just a couple rooms off of my bedroom, it was in the same corridor. It had much of the same décor as the rest of my corridor and the majority of the school for that matter. Cobblestone everywhere in essence. I couldn't practice potion making in the dungeons because I'd be seen there. So Dumbledore had turned one of the rooms in my corridor into a potions lab.

I looked at my cauldron in boredom for what seemed to be the umpteenth in the past half hour. I was making a blood replenishing potion, which was fairly simple. Or at least more simple than the usual. When Dumbledore had first told me of potion making, it sounds a hell of a lot more exciting then it was. I'm not quite sure what I was expecting, but it most definitely wasn't staring at a stupid cauldron for an hour and a half and following a books order with no room for improvisation. The first couple of times there was surely a novel feel to making a potion, but that had long worn off. Honestly, reading about the potions were more interesting than making them. At least then you'd learn about why the ingredients acted a certain way and why they decided to add all of the components together to make the potion. Definitely better than cooking 2.0.

Potions from purely a hands off experience was actually kind of interesting. It was the only magic I could think of that you used another being's magic to use for yourself. Like unicorn hairs or phoenix tears that all had their own properties. With the use of those properties, you could do a lot that most magics couldn't, because our magic wasn't made to be used for such purposes. But when it came to actually going to the cauldron, and doing the necessary steps to achieve a useful potion, I became mind numbingly bored.

In boredom, I stared at the liquid in the cauldron. It was a shiny golden colour that contrasted with the pitch black cauldron I was using. When the evening rays of sunlight that came pouring through the window and hit the cauldron almost perfectly, the thick liquid in my cauldron sparkled. The potion inside was slowly swirling, giving me a hypnotizing experience.

I stared at my potion, watching as it turned from a scintillating gold to a deep and royal purple. I stared at the beautiful liquid in my cauldron for a few more seconds before realizing it wasn't supposed to turn purple. Oh, shoot. I turned to make an escape for the door before my cauldron would explode, but I was too late. The potion blew up in my face, comically turning it black with all the soot.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled into the empty room.

Now I'd have to restart this whole thing all over again.

* * *

 _September 1st, 1991._

I stood at King's Cross station 9,¾. I would have much rathered just stayed at Hogwarts and not have to come there by train, but Dumbledore said 'It's all part of the Hogwarts schooling experience' and forced me to come. Now I'd have to mingle with the rest of the children. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I disliked all the eleven year olds surrounding me, but to be perfectly clear I wasn't a very sociable person. Spending years with almost no company, and then later on with only Dumbledore made me quite awkward in social situations. Or at least I think it will. I hadn't actually socialized with anyone yet, so it's not like I knew yet if I was uncomfortable with many people surrounding me.

With that said I looked at the area surrounding me. The floor looked newly paved, but the walls enclosing the station were made of old stone. Above there was a glass ceiling in the shape of an arc, light flooded the station from the overhead glass ceiling. There was a large steam engine that stretched on for a long while. The model of the train looked quite old, but it looked as though the train was newly built. Probably some form of preservation magic. It's front was cylindrical and black, but its main body with all the passenger cabins was rectangular and a bright red. There were many parents and kids standing around, even some grandparents were there to see their grandchildren off to school, where they wouldn't see them until the winter break in four months. The wizards seemed to congregate more towards the front of the train and the density of people in the are rapidly lessened towards the back. The train seemed to have almost as many cabins as there were students here, it was probably more used to a larger crowd.

I started heading towards the doors to one of the cabins on the train, passing through the large crowd gathered near it. I entered into the first cabin that was in the train, other than the engine room obviously. There was a sign hanging from the roof.

Cabins 1-50…...7th years.

Cabins 51-100…...6th years.

Cabins 101-150….5th years.

Cabins 151-200…..4th years.

Cabins 201-250…..3rd years.

Cabins 251-300….2nd years.

Cabins 301-350…..1st years.

I hadn't realized that the cabins would be separated like this. Of course, it was more likely to be a suggestion than an absolute rule. With intent for the different years to more easily find each other, then to force the children together. Does that mean if I sat in the seventh year seating area, could I avoid all the other years? Probably. Hmmmm, I wasn't quite sure what to do. Choices, choices, choices. After pondering on my predicament for a couple of more moments, I decided to make the long trek down to the first year seating area. It couldn't hurt to mingle with the other kids, could it?

As I walked down the train, I noticed all of the cabins were identical, except for the number on the doors to the rooms which indicated what number cabin you were in. The floors were carpeted with a red velvet colour, like something you might see in some hotel. And the walls were all made of dark black wood. The doors to the rooms weren't your normal push/pull doors, rather they slid into the wall, and the handle was an indent in the door. There were four rooms in every cabin. When I looked inside the room, it seemed it could probably comfortably fit four people, but if you really wanted to squish people together, you might be able to fit six in. The cushioned benches connected to the wall were coloured a velvet red, similar to the carpeted floor in the hallway. Unlike the carpeted floors in the hallway though, the floor in the room was a light brown wood. On the far side of the room, a large window occupied the upper part of the room.

After walking for what felt like half an hour, I finally reached the 301st cabin. The outside of the train definitely wasn't this big. They probably expected you to board more closely to your area outside the train, not inside where there were definitely some spacial augmentation spells at work. Not bothering to walk any further, I opened the closest room and sat down on the comfy seats. I hadn't brought a trunk like the majority of students, I bought a mokeskin pouch a long time ago, and I stuffed all of my needed items into there. It was certainly much easier then lugging around a large trunk, even if you had placed a featherweight charm on it. With nothing else left to do, I took out the latest book I was reading. 'Basics of the Animagus Transformation.' I was far off from attempting the transformation, but the subjects just seemed so magical and fascinating and magical. Once I had learned magic theory and all the other components to what made it all work. It didn't seem as otherworldly as it had before, but animagus transformations still felt every bit mystical as it had at first.

Not too long after I had finally sat down, I heard some students start to trickle into the train's hallways. I heard someone finally slide open the door, it hadn't been greased recently I absently noted. Taking a quick look at the girl, she seemed to be about average height for a witch, her dark brown hair looked incredibly unruly, as though it had a mind of its own, not even registering in the laws of gravity and her eyes looked like a deep brown. In her robe pocket, there was a kneazle kitten sticking it's head out and looking quite intensely at me before diving back into the witches pocket. She looked quite nice as most did witches, but didn't seem to stand out al too much other than her

"Hi there," She said almost shyly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah, you can sit here," I told her. As she was walking to sit opposite from me, closing the sliding door behind her.

"My name's Hermione, what's your-" She was interrupted by the door to the room opening up and in followed two boys.

They were both about the same height, but one slightly shorter by an inch or two. One had brightly ginger hair and lot's of freckles speckled his face, there seemed to be a white rat sitting on his shoulder. He was a bit scrawny looking, but overall normal. The boy behind him was shorter and more pudgy looking, he had matted brown hair and was looking at the floor timidly. He seemed to be holding some sort of toad or frog in his hands. What was it with everyone and weird pets?

"Can we sit here," the ginger one said loudly.

"Yes," I gave him my one-word reply.

"Thanks," He said, moving towards me and sitting next to myself.

"I'm Ron and that's Neville," He said pointing to the brown haired boy who sat opposite of him.

"I'm Harry," I plainly told him.

"I'm Hermione, nice to meet the both of you." Hermione piped up, bringing Ron's attention away from me.

I decided to turn back to my book and continue to read. Hey, just because I said I'd mingle doesn't mean I'd actively make conversation! It turned out reading my book was a wrong move, as Ron immediately asked me what I was reading.

"What you reading there?" He asked.

"Just a bit on transfiguration," I told him, trying to not give away much.

"Do you know any spells? My brothers told me the words to one, but it never worked." He then pointed his wand at his rat and said "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He looked at his rat in disappointment. "See?" He commented "It worked for the twins just fine. Why doesn't it work for me?" He finished

I just started at him in ludicrosity, he's a wizard! Shouldn't he know that spells don't sound like that?! I thought in frustration. Deciding to ignore his spell showing, I decided to acknowledge his previous question on spells.

"How am I supposed to perform magic when it's illegal for children to perform magic?" I told him, not giving him a straight answer.

"Yeah I guess so," He said dejectedly.

"Is that the first yearbook on transfiguration? I've already read that, what part are you on?" She asked me with interest.

"This isn't the first year transfiguration book," I told her, my eyes still staying on my book.

"Are you sure we're allowed to read books that we weren't told to? She asked me in slight worry.

"There aren't any laws banning children from reading as far as I know," I told her in slight annoyance now. "It's just some reading, it won't hurt anyone," I tried to avoid being rude, but what was it with all the dumb questions?

"I guess," She said reluctantly

"So what house do you guys think you're gonna join. I'm gonna be a Gryffindor for sure. The whole family has been. It's the house for only the best. I'd literally die before I ever became a Slytherin." Ron said, loudly re-inserting himself into the conversation.

"From what I've read about the houses in 'Hogwarts: A history' I'd likely say I'll probably go into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," She answered.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Neville shyly piped up.

"What about you mate," Ron asked me.

"I'll probably be in Ravenclaw, seeing as I spend my free time reading." I responded." Still not looking up from my page that I hadn't finished an I kept on being interrupted.

"My brothers told me that we have to face a troll to get into a house. Do you think he was telling the truth?" He turned and asked me another question, now with slight worry on his face.

Why is that the idiot has to sit next to me? I was starting to regret my choice of going to the first year cabins. "Fighting a troll is something a good proportion of adult wizards can't do. They wouldn't expect someone who doesn't know how to use his wand to do that." I said in a dull voice. Attempting to get him to be disinterested in me and leave me alone.

"Are you sure though? Although it's not like the twins don't ever joke about this stuff, but they sounded pretty convincing to me." He said, not abandoning the issue.

"If you had to fight a troll I'm sure your parents would've told you. They wouldn't have wanted you to die to a troll would they?" I told him, not quite believing what was coming out of the young boy's mouth.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, finally relenting on his line of questioning.

After that, the conversation petered out a bit. Picking up and slowing down in turns. Out of the 3 of them, I definitely like Ron the least. He asked way too many mind boggling stupid questions. His twin brothers that he mentioned from time to time seemed to feed him the most unbelievable lies about Hogwarts and he swallowed it all down as a man starved. Well, maybe all the stupid questions didn't really stem from his own stupidity. More just his propensity to believe anything his brothers told him. Maybe one day he'd learn, but I wasn't gonna stick around and find out when.

I hadn't really formed much of an opinion about the second boy, Neville. He mostly just stammered out answers whenever Ron asked him a question but other than that he seemed like a naturally shy person. Even whenever he answered questions he always left room for doubt. Always "I think," or "I hope,". Not much going on with him I guess.

Hermione seemed to be the best out of the three of them. Despite her first question on not being allowed to read books. She seemed generally smart. Or at least knowledgeable. I had learned pretty early on that just knowing something didn't mean you were smart. Being able to piece things together with various bits of information was what I believed to be defined as smart. Of course, there were other ways to be smart. Artistically, musically, romantically, magically and so on and so forth. Some people just seemed to instinctively know how things are supposed to work and be, at least in certain fields. Whether Hermione would be able to perform spells well and understand how magic works was yet to be determined, although she had said she'd already read all the first yearbook. That was a start at least.

A knock on the door startled me from my thoughts. Ron went to open the door. It was an old woman pushing a trolley.

" Would anyone like some candy from the trolley?" The plump elderly women asked.

After much insistence from Dumbledore to try sweets, I had actually begun to like quite a few of them myself. I even admit to having started a small card collection from chocolate frogs.

"I'll have a chocolate frog," I told her, reaching into my mokeskin pouch to grab a sickle.

I handed her over the money and grabbed the candy. Sitting down to open my package, Ron started looking over my shoulder to see what card I'd get.

"I have almost 500 of those," He told me, with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really which do you yet?"

"Inadcessus The Wise and Inconcessus The Powerful," Ron replied.

Finally getting around to opening the chocolate frog, it was me. "Harry Potter it read. There was no actual picture of me there, seeing as I hadn't stayed around to take photos after Voldemort's defeat. Instead, there was a painting of a baby in a cradle on the card.

"Who is it?" He asked, leaning over my shoulder to look at the card.

"Just Potter," I told him, not calling attention my shared first name with the card. I wasn't sure how people would act around a 'celebrity', but I knew it could be nothing good.

"Isn't he supposed to be in our year? I wonder if I'll ever meet him." He said, his voice in a wondering tone.

"Probably, there are only around 50 kids in our school year. It's almost inevitable," I told him.

"Do you think it's true? What they say about him?" He asked with a bit of excitement in his eyes

"What's true about him," I asked.

"You know. How he's been defending us since he was like, five, from dragons and dementors and… stuff" He finished off.

"Do you actually believe any of that? They just say that stuff to sell more copies" I said offhandedly, my attention returning to the book that I was on the verge of now finishing.

"Oh," He said a bit despondently.

Ron returned to staring out the window in boredom.

"Ugh, I should've brought a chess set," He murmured under his breath.

Finally getting to the last page 'In summary, your animagus form is what animal best reflects your personality at the time of beginning your animagus training. It is theorized that if people started their transformations at different periods of their life, they would've gained a different animagus transformation. Although this theory is widely accepted in the transfiguration field, it is untestable as once you've started your training you've locked in your animal. You must be at least a semi-accomplished occlumency practiser. Or have training in occlumency like qualities that animagus transformation needs, e.i, meditation. Another important thing-'

Just then the door almost slammed open, and in walked a boy with blonde, almost silver hair, accompanied by two beefier looking kids behind him on his flanks.

"I heard that Harry Potter is supposed to be on the train-, oh it's you. A Weasley. Nevermind, someone such as Potter would never disgrace himself with the presence of a Weasley. Let's go" He said in such a haughty and aristocratic voice it forced me to wonder if he trained it in front of a mirror.

"You wanna say that again, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, now pulling out his wand. Although it made me wonder what in the world he was gonna do with it. Perhaps his plan was to poke the other boy's eye out?

"Do you even know how to hold that thing properly." The blond who went by the name of Malfoy sneered. "My father taught me some dark spells, maybe I should practice on a nearby animal?" He said, his sneer still present on his face.

Upon hearing that, I decided to take my wand out of my pocket. If the blond did actually know a spell or two, it could get messy in here.

At that, Ron charged the other boy. I saw the Malfoy boy begin to wave his arms in a long slow arc. So slow that Ron would slam into him days before Malfoy would finish whatever spell he was doing. Before Ron could run into Malfoy though, the two bodyguard looking kids behind the blond stepped forward and pushed Ron back. The ginger haired boy fell on his backside right on the floor.

Alternatively, Malfoy's eyes widened a bit, perhaps realizing what would've happened to him if his friends hadn't used their big bodies. It only happened for less than a second, a sneer coming back to his face in full force, and not a moment too soon.

"C'mon guys, let's not waste ourselves with the piece of trash in here," he said in the same voice he used when he entered.

And with that, he left. My gaze fell upon the ginger boy, who was now staring at the door that had just slammed shut. "You need a hand?" I said, offering my hand for him to latch on to.

"Thanks," he said, it seemed that he snapped out of whatever state he was in.

"I swear, the next time I see that blond bastard! I'll shove my wand so far up-!" he was almost yelling when I interrupted him.

"I think we get the point, no need for extra visuals," I told him.

"Sorry there mate, guess I got a bit carried away," He said, giving me a sheepish smile.

I looked over to the other two occupants of the room. Hermione looked almost shocked at what had transpired right in front of her. Her eyes still wide, and her complexion a touch paler. Neville didn't look all that much better either. In fact, he looked worse than Hermione. His face almost the colour of paper. His eyes searching around the room frantically, as though he expected Malfoy and his bullies to pop out of a shadow.

With that, we all settled down. As I went back to finish off my book the overheads speakers came to life.

"You have arrived at Hogwarts, if you are a first year, please meet Rubeus Hagrid by the pond. Second years and higher may make their way to the main hall via the main doors." a witch said in a monotone voice.

Was the world conspiring to keep me from finishing my book?

"I guess we better get going," I said to the rest of the room as I started to stand up.

As I exited the train I could see a large stream of students of all ages heading towards the castle which loomed over the grounds. The Sun had almost dipped behind the horizon, the castle casting a large and imminent shadow. Hogwarts almost looked ominous with the view. Hundreds of students in black robes heading for a dark Romanesque styled castle. It definitely didn't feel like a school with this view. But I wasn't quite sure what it else it could be.

With that, the four of us exited the train and headed for Rubeus Hagrid. Heading over to Rubeus Hagrid, a man I had now know for 3 or so years now. In fact, I knew most of the faculty reasonably well. Dumbledore didn't attempt to hide me from the teachers. It'd be a bit awkward if any of them did find out I was living there. Who knew what they would've thought. I could already imagine the headlines in my head "Young powerless child abducted by ruthless headmaster!"

Yes, it was definitely much better to let the professors know of my living plans inside the castle.

Not to mention, if the staff knew that I was there, it'd let me roam the halls of Hogwarts during the summer. When all the other students had left, of course. Not saying that I hadn't gone roaming in the school days. Simply when it was at night and under an invisibility cloak which Dumbledore told me I had inherited from my father.

"Gather round, gather round! First year, first years!" Hagrid shouted in his loud booming voice, his words easily carrying over all other sounds made by all the students.

Soon enough, the older students had cleared and we were left with only about 50 first years.

"Is everyone here?" He said in a quieter tone, albeit still incredibly loud voice.

"Right, let's do a quick head count." he said, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7…" he murmured under his breath. "47. Right! I think that's as large as ye lot should be." He told the young students. "Now then, just get them boats and start paddling, only 4 to one boat!" He instructed the first years.

Me and my future classmates started shuffling along to the boats. I was the first one to step into the small wooden boat. With Ron, then Hermione and finally Neville boarding the boat. I took a seat on the unsteady boat, it was bobbing up and down and shaking now that the four students had just newly boarded it. I took one of the pairs of paddles in my hands and waited for everyone else to settle in. Once everyone had done just that, me and Ron had started paddling, seeing as there were only 2 pairs to work with.

As my muscles started to burn, I started to wonder on the bizarre mode of transportation that students had to get to the school on. Like really, what was the point of riding a boat to the school? If they needed to separate us from the other first years, then they could've just taken us to another entrance. What was the whole point with the boats?

Actually, now that I think about it, why in the hell 10 hell's do wizards go to school via a train? Like, they have instant transportation, but what do they do? Ride in a train for several long hours, to only arrive at a school when dusk had already arrived. As though they wanted to torment us so.

My thoughts became disrupted when I noticed the small burn of my tired muscles bugging my mind. Let it never be said I was very athletic.

Finally, we arrived at the shore on which an entrance to the castle sat upon.

'Gather round, gather round!" Hagrid hollered to the students who had just begun to reach the bay.

Me and my newly made friends trudged towards him through the muddy sands which soon became dirt.

"Well, McGonagall should be here any minute now children," and just as he said that, almost as if waiting for an entrance call, the doors to the castle opened and there stood McGonagall.

"Everyone to me," called McGonagall, her voice was not loud, but it still carried over to the many students.

She waited for the students to settle down before continuing, "Now then, you will follow me to the dining hall where you'll all be sorted into your houses. You will all sit at the middle table, to wait for your name to be called. Once your name will be called you go to the sorting hat who will sort you, once you are sorted out, you may sit with your house table. Does everyone understand?" She told the group of first years. When no one asked anything, she simply nodded her head and opened the door.

"Everyone follow me." She said in a commanding voice before disappearing through the entrance.

We all scrambled after her. What was it with older wizards and walking too fast for children and our stubby feet? Maybe one day I'd understand. Of course, that day was about 100 years away. But I'd get there eventually.

There were a few whispers of awe every here and there, but for the most part, students silently gazed at the school in wonderment. I would've too if I hadn't already lived for the past few years. While the inside of the school was nowhere near the architectural masterpiece the outside was. With its high pointed spiralling towers and beautiful arcs. The inside was still quite impressive. A medieval era stuck inside a time stasis.

After a few minutes of twists and turns that I was already quite familiar with. We finally arrived at the large doors to the dining hall.

"Your table will be situated in the middle of the room. I wish you good luck in your endeavours here at Hogwarts," she said before opening the large doors and heading in. We followed in after her.

The moment me and the group of newly minted students stripped into the hall, we were assaulted with the thunderous applause and loud cheering of the surrounding older students. There cheers and roars drowning out any other sound that may have pre-existed before we had stepped into the hall.

The students seemed shocked at the welcoming they were receiving, the first few practically stumbling through the door before righting themselves and making their way to the unsorted table.

I only came here during the summer sometimes, but it looked incredibly different from what I could remember. There were hundreds of large banners all holding symbols to the four houses and the Hogwarts crest itself. There were floating candle illuminating the room. And the shiny silverware made the room itself almost sparkle. There were 5 tables situated on the lower level of the room instead of the usual four. The one in the middle was almost completely bare. Simply holding a few candlesticks. The four tables surrounding it were each coloured brightly with one the themes of the four houses. There were hundreds of students altogether in the hall, almost a hundred to each house.

After the 47 of us first years finally got the chance to sit down, a loud ringing sound pierced through all other noise in the expansive dining hall. My eyes combed through the hall to find the source. It was Dumbledore, he had a teaspoon in one hand, and an empty glass in another.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to welcome our newly arrived students." More cheers erupted from the 4 tables surrounding us. Dumbledore waited a moment for the students to calm down before continuing. "But before we can continue on with any festivities and speeches, we must first sort out our fledgling students. And with that, I will direct your attention to the sorting hat."

All eyes in the room turned to the sorting hat, which sat on a stool right in front of the teachers dining table. It looked quite dingy and old, and it slumped down towards us, creating folds that made it looks as though it had eyes and a mouth. Now that I looked at it a bit more closely. I was quite sure I'd seen that hat on one of Dumbledore's shelves in his office.

The sorting hat cleared his metaphorical throat before beginning.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

And with that, the sorting hat finished it's hybrid poem/song.

Another round of cheers erupted from the students for what seemed like the hundredth time. Once the applause abided. Ms. Mcgonagall spoke up.

"Hannah Abbott!" Ms. Mcgonagall spoke in a clear voice, standing next to the stool with a list of names in hand.

My eyes searched through the table to find the student which he had called out. I found her. It was a girl with blondish hair and a body smallish structure. She hesitantly rose from the table and made suspicious steps towards the hat. Once she arrived at the seat. She looked skeptically at the hat.

"Put the hat on and take a seat, dear," McGonagall told the slightly fearful child

Hannah did as she was told and put the hat on and took a seat on the stool in front of her.

After a few seconds of silence, the sorting hat loudly declared "Hufflepuff!"

Clapping commenced once again, although it mostly originated from a single table to my right. Most likely where the Hufflepuffs sat.

And that's how the proceedings went, people came up to the hat, got sorted, people, mostly from their newly joined houses, clapped for them. And then the process would repeat.

I made a point to listen for the names of the people who I sat with on the train. Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom went into Gryffindor too. Ron Weasley's last name was later than mine on the order of the alphabet, so his name hadn't been called yet, but I'd bet you 50 galleons that'd he go into Gryffindor. Finally, my name was called.

"Harry Potter," Ms. Mcgonagall spoke loudly, calling me to the front of the room.

The entirety of the expansive hall stilled. Not a whisper was heard as all eyes wandered to what remained of the first years sitting at the table. As I slowly stood up, all eyes began to stare at me. I could now begin to hear whispers spread across the large room. As I began to start walking towards the hat, the whispers increased in volume, until it almost seemed deafening to me. I climbed the 3 steps that separated the staff and children and stood before the ancient hat. Taking a deep breath. I took the hat off the stool, sat down and placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Hmmmmm, interesting indeed," said a voice that seemed to resonate inside my skull.

"Are you the sorting hat?" I asked, coming to the most logical conclusion available to me.

"Why yes, I am." The hat said, answering my question. It sounded oddly normal for one of the most magical and ancient artifacts of wizarding Britain.

"And what exactly is interesting?" I said, asking the hat another question.

"Mostly your mind." It said, not giving any extra explanation.

"Uhhh, could you perhaps expand on that? I asked the seemingly tight lipped hat.

"Yes," Said the sorting hat, giving me an annoying one word answer, which really wasn't an answer. I was about to give the sentient hat a much more annoyed response before that spoke up once again.

"Just thinking about how you fit into most houses quite nicely." He said, finally telling me what was on it's mind.

"Most houses?" I asked, still not satisfied with the hat's flippant answers.

The hat waited a moment before responding. "Well, you're most definitely a bibliophile and consume knowledge at an extraordinary rate. You place a great amount of value on knowledge and hold knowledgeable people in a higher respect than others. Very much Ravenclaw. You're certainly ambitious. Greatest wizard of your time is no small feat, and you're certainly willing to go great lengths to achieve those ambitious. But you're certainly not lacking in Hufflepuff qualities. Working from dawn to twilight, you are certainly no stranger to hard work, although you could work on your compassion. Although your inner Gryffindor could surely use some work. Not to say that you exactly lack courage, but you'd never charge in somewhere head first." He finally gave into my questioning and answered me in the full.

After seemingly pondering for a moment, he continued. "You'd probably do best in Slytherin or Ravenclaw," The hat told me.

"I'd really rather not be in Slytherin, could you put me in Ravenclaw?" I asked the hat which I now realized had a seemingly large amount of control over how my life would go.

Whichever house you'd go to. You'd probably stereotyped for the rest of your life. I wonder, how much Slytherin hate extended outside of school boundaries?

"Oh, really why was that?" The hat asked me. I'm not sure why though, it should be reading my mind right now, so it should know the answer right?

"Well, the majority of their parents would love to have me dead, so I'd rather not have to sleep in the same room as their children. Who knows what they might ask their children to do to me if they got a chance." I told the hat regardless of it's mind reading abilities.

"well, if you do insist." It said, giving in to my reasoning.

"Ravenclaw!"

* * *

 **AN: Hello again. Wasn't too sure if I wanted to keep Hermione in Gryffindor or move her into Ravenclaw. I'm planning on her being one of Harry's closest friends. Seeing as how Harry's incredibly knowledgeable and smart, he'd relate to someone more like him. Decided to keep her in Gryffindor though, so we'll just see how that works out. Anyways, that's all I had to say or all I can remember needing to be said to you. Actually, I just put this into grammarly to fix all my mistakes, and I just realized it deleted all my spacing between paragraphs and people talking. So if you see somewhere spacing, now you know.**


	4. First Day of Classes

**AN: Sorry again for taking so long to update, this is probably going to be the norm if I'm going to be honest with everyone.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, if you did, please review. If you didn't maybe tell me why and give me some feedback. See you in a few weeks.**

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat loudly shouted.

The hall was quiet for a moment before cheers erupted from the majority of students. You could even hear a couple of students loudly finger whistling.

After a few seconds of bathing in the applause, I decided to take off the sorting hat and head down towards the Ravenclaw table. As I walked in between the space of two of the house's tables. Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I noticed that while our cutlery was made of bronze. Theirs was made of silver. My eyes spied towards the other end of the room towards the seating area of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. While the Hufflepuffs did not seem to have any special made cutlery, the Gryffindors had ones made of solid gold. I looked around at all the candlesticks and cups and food bowls, all of them were made out of their respective houses metallic colour, only Hufflepuff being left out, as they didn't have a metallic colour in their insignia.

I wondered if creating jewellery in the magical world was normal, and wasn't overly expensive. Maybe what came around here as upper class jewelry was enchanted items? Even though I had been living in the wizarding world for a good portion of my childhood now. My near isolation caused me not to to know much of the wizarding world's social etiquettes and etc.

Finding a space between two male Ravenclaw students, who I thought I saw earlier on the boats.

"So you're Harry Potter?" The one on my left asked. He had light brown hair that went down to his eyebrows in an uncaring manner. His eyes were a bright blue and he had common but attractive features.

"Unless you see any other ones, yes." I told him, attempting at some small humour.

"My name's Terry Boot." He paused before speaking again. "So where have you been all these years? No one's ever seen you since the defeat of You-Know-Who," He asked, his curious nature leaking in.

I carefully thought over what exactly to say before responding. "Well, I'm sad to say, but that's strictly between me and the headmaster." I told him.

"The headmaster, Dumbledore?" The boy to might right commented with a hint of amazement.

I simply nodded in response.

The blond boy to my right seemed as though he was about to ask me a question, but a loud voice at the other end of the hall shouted "SLYTHERIN!".

With a distraction gifted to me, I turned my head towards the young girl who was now walking towards the nearby Slytherin table and began to clap. The boys beside me chimed in to the applause too. Momentarily forgetting about their combined effort to solve the mystery that I had become over the passing years. They gave me only respite for the next 5 minutes before the last student was called.

"Blaise Zabini" called.

A black boy stood up from his lonely spot in the empty first year table. I thought that was odd. I'd never seen a black person in all of wizarding Britain before. Why was there a black child here now? There wasn't really much things in magical Britain that you couldn't find elsewhere. Unless you were looking into ancient magical artifacts. That's something that Britain has over the majority of African countries. But most of those are already owned by all the old families. Not leaving much for the rest of us peasants to look for. Wait a second, I come from an old magical family… I wonder if I have any cool old magical artifacts. I'd have to look into that. Who knows, maybe I could find a sword that rivals the Sword of Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted it's last words for the year. Breaking me away from my thoughts.

Once Zabini made it over to the Slytherin table, Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Before we dig into the feast. I must share some words with you all. First off, I would like you all to welcome Professor Quirrell, who will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year." Some clapping and cheering broke from the hall. "For all the first years arriving, we do have some ground rules you must all follow, and I'd like to remind a few upper years, that they must follow them as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes quickly flashed towards a couple of red headed boys at the Gryffindor table. "The Forbidden Forest, somewhat like it's name, is forbidden to be entered into by any students. Using magic on other students in the hallways is forbidden. Reading, from the restricted section, as the name suggests, is strictly restricted and only allowed with teacher permission. Finally, the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is completely forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He loudly finished. He then clapped once loudly and food appeared on the tables.

I stared at him for his last announcement in bewilderment. I took a glance around me, everyone seemed to have just accepted the fact of possible death in a school as though it was a norm. They began to dig in to the newly appeared food with a calm. Wizards are a bunch of crazies…

Feeling the hunger in my stomach after the long train ride and boating expedition, I started filling up my plate as well.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" The boy to my right asked me with an inquisitive note. "I'm Anthony Goldstein by the way."

"I haven't been slaying dragons, if that's what you're thinking," Anthony seemed to gain a light blush on his face when I told him.

"I wasn't thinking that." He mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Sure you weren't," Terry said from the side a bit sarcastically, from the way he spoke to him, it seemed as though the two already knew each other.

Anthony flushed a bit at that.

There was a small lull in the conversation before Anthony started asking questions again. Luckily, it wasn't about me this time.

"So, what do you guys think is on the third level," Anthony asked the two of us, you could begin to visibly see him thinking of all the probably wrong answers.

"Probably something that'll kill you painfully," Terry replied.

"I already know that you dolt." He said in annoyed but friendly manner.

"Maybe some sort of creature in a room," I said absentmindedly, myself thinking of what could possibly there.

"Maybe there's a troll on the loose in the corridor?" Anthony now asked with the fledglings of a conspiracy in his mind.

"So instead of having the most powerful wizard in Britain, who by the way, runs this place. Come and deal with it, they instead just lock it in a room and hope the problem goes away by ignoring it?" Terry replied with sarcasm yet again, I was starting to think that was a running theme with Terry.

"Well, they told the students not to go the third room corridor, so they're not exactly ignoring it." Anthony replied, trying to defend his earlier theory.

Terry just gave him a pointed look which got his point across fine.

"Okay, well maybe it's not a monster on the loose,maybe it's a monster guarding something? Like a three headed dog guarding an entrance to something." He said, still not giving up on the monster story which I now regretted saying aloud.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight… I'm just gonna act like you didn't just say the most stupid thing I've heard in the entirety of my life." Terry told Anthony.

"Well fine, what do you think is on the third way corridor?" Anthony said, trying to get a response out of Terry.

"A non three headed dog guarding the entrance to something" Terry told Anthony. They were arguing as I was stuck quite literally in the middle of their argument.

"You know what, I bet Harry would agree with me, right Harry?" Anthony said, bringing me into the conversation.

"I do not deny or confirm any allegations." I told the pair which left them confused for a few seconds.

Deciding to go back to Terry, Anthony said: "Ugh, you've got _no_ imagination, Terry." Giving up on the conversation.

"And you've got no common sense," Terry retorted.

Anthony simply made a "humph" noise and turned back to his plate that was left largely untouched due to the conversation he just had.

And that was how the rest of the meal went, someone asking a question, usually Anthony. And then the two of them would argue about it with a small amount of input from me.

At some point in time, I was surveying the head table. There was Dumbledore sitting in the headmaster chair. He had some out of place purple robes with an odd but intricate design on them. There was Hagrid, his giant form unmissable, he was conversing with to his left. Professor Trelawney, who was in her full divination attire, she dressed almost as oddly as Dumbledore, almost. The divination teacher, was trying to make conversation with Professor Snape, but he wasn't giving her much attention. When my eyes landed on him, his own turned to me. He gave me an icy stare until my gaze left him. The arithmancy professor, was talking to the miniscule Professor Flitwick, I was already taller then him, as were most of the first years. Our only coloured teacher, Ms. Sinistra was talking to . Our new DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell was looking incredibly pale. His hand had a slight tremor as he was eating his food. He also had a turban on his head, which was incredibly odd for an Englishman. I don't think I'd ever seen one in magical Britain before. My eyes finally returned to my own table and plate.

A large dinging noise was heard from the main table again, it was Dumbledore and his glass cup again.

"I believe, that this will be all today. Prefects, please guide the first years to their common rooms." Dumbledore loudly announced to the children.

Hearing Dumbledore's announcement, the hall began to fill out, students heading to their dorms.

"First year Ravenclaws! To me!" A tall black haired boy with brown eyes shouted.

A shorter blonde haired girl stood beside him. They were wearing matching badges that I hadn't noticed on anyone else. "PREFECTS" it read in yellow capitalized letters, standing out against the dark black of their robes.

The first years who were scattered throughout the table formed a small group around the two older students, I counted ten of us.

"Right, think that's all of you. Try and remember the route to the common room. We won't be holding your hand forever." The boy said in a slightly annoyed voice before spinning around and walking off, blonde in toe.

The ten of us began to follow him to the west side of the castle. Luckily, Hogwarts was built with the co passes 4 directions in mind. So most hallways went South/North and West/East. Of course, there were always exceptions, especially in Hogwarts. We climbed up a spiralled staircase to the very top of the floor, where we encountered a door with a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle. There was no other attachment to the door, doorknob or keyhole.

"Alright kids, listen up. To get into the common room, you have to answer a riddle provided by the eagle." The bronze eagle, with an impeccable sense of timing, produced a small paper note between it's beak. The paper seemed to have gotten there by being born through fire. I could only best to describe it by imagining the process of paper, but backwards.

"The more you take, the more you leave behind." He read aloud for us. He seemed to ponder for a few moments before answering in kind.

"Footsteps." The paper burned again, this time normally, and the door swung open for him.

"Great, now each of you have to try it."He told us before walking in the door, the girl followed him into the room, before the door swung shut. Another note appeared through fire in it's beak again.

Everyone seemed hesitant to be first. Deciding I didn't want to wait half a hour for an idiot to solve a riddle, I stepped up and grabbed the paper from it's beak. All eyes seemed to focus on me.

"What has many keys, but can't open a single door" I read aloud.

Well, the whole point of keys were to open doors, so it probably isn't a traditional key it's talking about. So what other things have "keys". Well now that I think about, there was actually a few things. For one, keys on a keyboard. Keys in maps, like legends, but then again, maps only had one key, not many. And keys on some instruments, like a piano. Also, a key chain technically had lots of keys on it, but the chain itself did not open any doors. I wonder if it'd accept both keychain and piano, or was there a specific one it was looking for? Maybe it wouldn't accept the keyboard one because those were on created after the eagles conception. I decided to go with the safest answer.

"A piano." I said to the door.

The door seemed to wait for a second, as though contemplating my decision, before swinging wide open and allowing me entrance. I walked in.

Looking around the room I had just stepped in to, I noticed a few things. First of all the room was very large and circular, which made sense considering we were up in one of the towers. Most of the walls were covered in fitted bookshelves, I wondered if they had books not found in the library. There were a few desks sized for only one person strewn across the room, but also a few larger circular tables scattered throughout the room. I actually saw some older students sitting at one of the tables, they were playing poker… Taking my eyes off the students I noticed a large fireplace slotted into the wall. There was a set of bronze fireplace pokers set to the side. I doubted anyone ever used them as these things were usually magically automated. There were some comfy looking sofa chairs surrounding the fireplace and there was a couple of sofas too. There seemed to be quite a few kids occupying them, a couple of couples were sharing sofa chairs as well, everything was themed blue and bronze. At the top of the wall, there were a few Ravenclaw banister hanging about. I wondered if kids ever got tired of their house colours, considering they see it day in day out for most of their childhood. I think I definitely will.

There were a couple of staircases on opposing sides of the room that led to doors. The staircases were made out of a metal which you definitely wouldn't be able to guess. They were probably the staircases that led to the boys and girls dorm rooms, but there didn't seem to be a distinction as to which was which. Luckily, there was a girl climbing one of the staircases to the top, so I could just assume which one was the male dorm.

Choosing the staircases opposite to the one the girl was climbing, I began heading up to the male dorm rooms. When I opened the door at the top of the staircase, I was presented with another circular room. There were 7 doors, 8 counting entrance/exit, and they were all equidistant to each other. Luckily, the doors were labeled with numbers and exit for the door I had just come through or you could've spent half the day just figuring out where to go. Entering the door labelled "1", I entered the room which I'd be sleeping in for the next year.

The room wasn't incredibly big, just five beds on each side of the room, with about two meters of space separating the beds on the same row. The beds were on both side of the room, a large trunk underneath the foot of the bed and a bed stand right next to each bed. The walls and floor were cobble. At the end of the room there was a door that said "Washroom/Shower" on it.

I walked down the aisle of beds and decided to take the bed in the last row down on the right side. I placed my mokeskin pouch on the nightstand and prepared myself for the beginning of a new chapter of my life tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Morning._

Me and my Ravenclaws followed the girl prefect to our first class. Luckily, at least for my classmates, the head faculty did not expect them to navigate their way around the humongous castle on their first day here. She'd be leading us around for the first week, after that we'd be on our gave us maps of course, but with staircases sometimes shifting, as well just the sheer size of the castle, you'd be lucky if less then half your class showed up on the first day.

"This is your classroom." She said curtly before hurrying off to her in own class.

The door to the room looked very nondescript, just old wood with a handle. Opening the door to the classroom, I found a room shaped as an amphitheater. The steps were all made of a white concrete making the room seem very similar to old Roman amphitheaters. It was about fifteen rows high, it descended into a large circular pit at the Bottom. Each row wide enough for a few students to comfortably walk around while there were still a few desks lying around for note taking and etc. Hopefully we'd do a lot more then note taking though, even though I had already mastered all the first year spells, since I had nothing better to do, Dumbledore asked me to start to begin to start wordlessly doing spells. The concentration needed to wordlessly do spells would help me in the next stages of more advanced spell casting. It was also good to start advancing your spell casting techniques on the more simple spells, which was pretty good as all we'd be doing is simple spells. I'm not sure how long that'd keep me occupied though, we had a few classes where we'd perform spells, so I'd have plenty of opportunities to practise.

Noticing that the Gryffindors were already here, I searched for my classmates who I had spent the train ride with. They were all sitting down on one of the steps to the amphitheatre. Now that I looked at the other students, none of them were seated at desks, all had preferred to sit on the edge of the steps instead. Walking towards them I sat down next to Hermione and greeted them.

"Hey guys, how you doing." I casually said.

"Hey! Why didn't you say you were THE Harry Potter" Ron loudly asked me.

"The better question is, how come you didn't guess who I was when my first name is Harry. How many Harrys did you expect to be born this year in England?" I responded to Ron with my own question.

At that, Ron just seemed to mumble something underneath his breath.

I noticed Terry and Anthony sit down next to me. Before they could say anything though, the door opened and the teacher, , came in. He was seemed to have a mild case of twitching going on as he walked down to the centre of the room. He was wearing a purple turban, which was quite odd. He was definitely European, not Punjabi or Indian which was where Sikhs mostly based themselves, and even so, most wizards, at least in Europe, were Pagans. Not some random religion thousands of kilometers away.

Even with his odd choice of clothing and possible religion, he definitely wasn't the most odd DADA teacher Hogwarts had employed in the last few years. The DADA teacher two years ago wore a skinned bear everywhere he went. So even with the turban, Hogwarts students wouldn't think him too out of place in the school.

When he finally came down the the bottom of the room where he'd be teaching from, he abstained from introducing himself. His face seemed to only become more white as the seconds ticked by at the prospect of having so many eyes on him while speaking.

"H-h-hello students." He said so quietly that to had to strain my ears to hear him.

"I-I'm your Defence A-against the Dark Arts teachers. S-s-sorry, I meant t-t-teacher." He spoke in voice that spoke volumes about his nervousness.

My god, I hope he wouldn't be talking like this the entire way through. We wouldn't be able to even get halfway through a single lesson at this rate.

"What's his problem?" Ron whispered to the group.

"Don't be so rude to the teacher Ron, it could get you in trouble!" Hermione said somewhat angrily."

"I have to agree with ginger head, it's as though our teacher is scared of eleven year olds or something." Terry commented

"What did you just call me!" Ron almost shouted indignantly. But in the large near empty room it reverberated through the air.

Most of the classes eyes were now focused on our group due to Ron's shouting. Quirrell was now talking so quietly, that the only indication you could see that he was indeed talking was his moving lips.

Ron noticing the attention he had garnered went red and spluttered out an apology to the class.

"Now that my introduction is now finished, could you please open your books to Chapter 1," said now slightly louder.

"Great, now I didn't get to hear what he said," Anthony said while glaring at Terry.

"Hey, what did I do. I wasn't the one who yelled," Terry said in his defense.

Ignoring the chattering going around me. I opened my book the first chapter, which now that I thought about it, was a mostly redundant action. Seeing as I already knew more knowledge then the words in these pages could ever hold.

"Th-this is wh-what we call, basic Defence Against the Dark Arts theory. Wh-which basically entails two questions. "Wh-what do we classify as the D-d-d-ark Arts" He paused after saying those last two words, almost as though he was scared of the words themselves. "A-and what c-constitutes Defense Against the D-dark Arts."

Ron immediately put his hand up.

"Y-yes, s-s-sir?" asked.

"When are we gonna start learning actual spell?" Ron asked him.

"P-perhaps in a m-month," stuttered out.

"A month!" Ron cried out.

"I-I assure you, it is very much necessary?" He said the last person as though even he had begun to doubt himself.

Ron just mumbled the rest of his annoyances under his breath. The kids turned to the first chapter and began reading.

I took a look at the first chapter and felt immediately bored. Didn't he say we'd be doing nothing for the next two weeks? I looked around for something to occupy my attention. The only thing around me that gave me a slight interest were my newly gained friends. They all seemed to be reading except Hermione. She was simply staring at the top of the page.

"Why aren't you reading?" I asked her, trying to find a way to pass the time.

She blushed under the newly garnered attention. "I already read this." She quickly told me.

"Did you read the entire thing?" I asked her with a new found interest.

"Um, yes." She told me.

"I guess I'm not the only one then." I said

Not knowing what else to say I turned away. I decided to further inspect my DADA teacher. Has hands were tapping on the desk in unease. He was whispering inaudibly under his breath while every few seconds his eyes darted around the classroom, before returning to his desk.

"Ugh, I thought DADA was supposed to be fighting evil monsters. Not reading boring old books." Ron spoke up in an annoyed voice.

"How will you know how to defeat a monster if you don't learn it from the book?" I asked him, trying to defend the importance of books.

"Well it's not actually telling me how to defeat any monsters" Ron replied. "Just 'What Is The Dark Arts'." He said that last part in sarcastic voice. "We already know what dark arts stuff is." He said.

"Really then, what is it?" I questioned him.

"Uhhhhh" He thought for a few moments more. "You know, evil stuff, like He-Who-Must-Not-be-named." He said in an unsure voice.

"Right. Well, if you actually read, you'd know" I told him.

"Well… fine." He slowly admitted.

"But I still don't see how this helps me beat monsters. It's not like knowing what exactly is 'Dark Arts' is gonna help me beat anyone." He responded going back to his old point.

"Well that's more for the government and their laws. Most dark arts practises have been outlawed at this point in time. By educating you in what is and isn't the dark arts, you know what to avoid if you want to stay on the right side of the law" I explained to Ron in a progressively more bored tone.

"Of course you know the everything."Ron asked.

"That's because I'm omnipotent." I told him.

Ron just looked at me quizzically.

Terry leaned over Ron's shoulder and whispered "Omnipotent means all-knowing."

Ron grew red in the face. "I knew that!" He cried out.

"Really? It definitely didn't look you did." Terry said to him, eyebrows raised.

"Before the conversation could carry on further, Professor Quirrell interrupted the class with a cough to gain attention" I said in a narrator style voice.

"What you talking about mate-"

Just then Professor Quirrell coughed and interrupted any ongoing conversations.

Ron looked at me in shock and amazement. "How did you know he was going to do that?" Ron demanded.

"I already told you, I'm omnipotent." I responded to Ron, looking him dead in the eyes

Ron stuttered something out, but no coherent words came out. Perhaps classes weren't gonna be as boring as I thought they would be.

* * *

 _After DADA_

Nope, classes were definitely boring. Other then the odd moments of mischief, like reading my teacher's body language and predicting what'd he do. There was nothing else to do.

I checked my schedule, and it still read "Potions, Dungeon Room 307, Professor Snape". Which definitely was going to be boring. Especially with the adult emo heading the class. I seriously didn't get his problem. Always acting as though his grandmother had always just died. Always being clothed in full black. Not to mention he was supposed to be heavily biased towards Slytherins from what I'd heard.

At least I didn't have the class with the Slytherins themselves, he'd probably put down the Gryffindors even more since he had to compare them to the Slytherins and how 'great' they are. At least with the Hufflepuffs, there'd be no 'Golden Standard' to compare me to.

Finally finding the door to Snape's class, I entered the empty room. I found a seat near the corner furthest away from the teacher's desk and sat there. I had arrived ahead of all my classmates as I didn't have to wait for a prefect to guide me through the hallways.

I gave the room a look around, but it didn't look very special. Just your average dungeon room with an extra space for cauldrons and shelf built into the wall for ingredients. The only real difference here was how cold the place was. Like seriously, even muggles fixed this problem a long time ago, and they don't even have magic.

After a couple of minutes, the Ravenclaws came in with the Hufflepuffs close behind.

Terry and Anthony sat next to me.

"How did you know where the class was?" Anthony asked me with curiosity.

"How many times do I have tell you I'm omnipotent before you all start remembering?" I told him nonchalantly.

"Fine then, keep your secret's to yourself." He said, still not believing me.

The three of us waited for our potions teacher to show up. A few moments later, he finally obliged us.

As he swept into the class, he took large strides that made it look as though he was gliding across the floor. His robes followed behind him like a cape in the air. He took an abrupt stop at the front of the class and turned to face the students.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few… who possess, the predisposition… I can teach you to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death." He said in his naturally nasally voice.

His eyes swept across the room inspecting the faces of his newly acquired students. His eyes landed on mine and we stared each other down. It reminded me of when we first met in Dumbledore's office. I was studying third grade potions at the time, he asked me some questions about a few specific ingredients and potions before simply nodding and leaving. He was definitely an odd man.

His eyes left mine and his attention turned back to the rest of the class. He turned to the black board behind him and wrote down seven questions.

"You will find the answers to these in the first chapter of your potions book. Turn in what you've answered in forty-five minutes. You will then attempt your first potion making with a partner of your choosing." He announced to the class before gliding back to his desk and taking a seat.

I took a look at the questions on the board, they were just some questions on the principles of potion making and some safety rules in the potion lab. I quickly scribbled down the answers and handed it in to him. Snape simply looked at me before writing checkmark on the paper.

""Return to your seat until we begin the potion making." He told me before returning to some papers on his desk.

"How do already know all the answers?" Anthony asked me once I returned to my desk.

"Omnipotent." I simply told him.

I then laid my head on my desk in boredom. There really wasn't anything to do in this school. Finding the clock in the room, I stared at it and counted down the minutes. The class was for the most part quiet, the potions teacher most likely scaring them into it with his cold face. Around the thirty-five minute mark, students began to hand in some of their papers. Once forty-five minutes were up, Snape walked to the front of the room.

"Pair up with someone and head to a cauldron, you'll find all the ingredients you need on the left wall." He announced to the classroom.

"I call the omnipotent one" Terry quickly said with a grin.

"Finally, someone remembers." I told him, a grin of my own plastered on my face.

"Fine then, I'll leave you two idiots to it." Anthony said before walking off to find another classmate to share a cauldron with.

We made our way over to one of the cauldrons that were made of bronze.

"These things are smaller then I thought they'd be." Terry said, commenting on the cauldrons.

"Reality is often disappointing." I told Terry.

He just looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze before turning away to take out his text book.

Snape was writing an energizing potion down on the board.

"This type of potion is incredibly easy, very few ingredients to mix up, and not many preparation instructions for the ingredients themselves. The stirring pattern is incredibly simplistic, it'd be a great disappointment if any of you managed to fail at it." Professor Snape told the class in a condescending tone. "This potion is also on page 17 of your books, if you wish to have another copy of the recipe close at hand. Five points is always given to the first pair who manages to make a successful potion." He then returned to his desk and allowed the children to attempt the potion.

Terry opened his book to the appropriate page. "Potion of Ever Energy" He read the potion's name aloud.

"You wanna prepare the ingredients and I'll do the stirring.?" Terry asked me

"Sure" I replied. Snape was right, the potion only required eight clockwise turns once you had dropped all the ingredients in. A lot harder to mess up then not knowing how to properly cut the ingredients.

I took out the three ingredients I'd need from the wooden shelf built into the left wall. Fifty coffee beans, two Pixie wings and a cup of Occamy blood. The coffee beans were supposed to be finely minced into a powdery substance, the Pixie wings were supposed to be cut julienne style and the blood was supposed to stay natural.

Placing the ingredients down on the cutting board, I began to prepare them.

"Did you turn the burner for the cauldron on?" I asked Terry

"Oops, sorry about that. Let me do that now." He answered a bit embarrassedly.

I took a look around the class to see who else had forgotten to, which were actually three of the ten groups. How do people forget to do the easiest part of the potion? Once I finished with the preparation of the ingredients, I checked to see in which order they were supposed to be put in. Coffee beans first, blood second, pixie wings last. I waited for the water inside the cauldron to boil first before putting anything. Once I had placed them in, Terry moved to start stirring.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Uhh, stirring the pot?" He asked with some doubt now entering his voice.

"Did you not read the part where it says to stir 7 minutes after you place the ingredients inside? I asked.

His cheeks lit up in a red colour. "Sorry about that" he mumbled out.

I took my wand out to put a timer spell on my potions kit.

"What do you think you're doing with your wand, Potter." Snape loudly drawled out, breaking the near silence of the class.

"I was just going to-"

"You are not going to do anything with your wand Potter, or did you not hear me when I said 'There will be no foolish wand waving'? Five points from Ravenclaw." He said with a sneer present on his face.

"That's stupid" I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Nothing." I said, glaring at the man.

He gave me an icy stare back until I looked away.

I took a look at the clock to see how long we had until we had to start stirring. Snape's annoying ego talk took about one minute, which means we'd have to start stirring around 11:29.

"Did you check the clock for what time you're supposed to start stirring?" I asked Terry.

"Have you done this before, because I feel like you're doing this all too well." Terry said.

"It's just following instructions. Either you did or you didn't." I answered in kind.

"By the way, you have to start stirring at 11:29."I told him.

"Thanks," He answered.

The rest of the potion was easy, once Terry stirred it, we just had to let it boil for another thirteen minutes, and then done. I took a vial out of my potions kit and scooped some of the potion up into the vial.

"Turn off the burner and I'll hand this in." I told him.

"Kay," He answered, beginning to do what I had asked of him.

Before turning in I slowly swirled the potion in my hand. The colour was a bright yellow that slightly sparkled, just as the book had described it should be. It had a low viscosity, the potion swirled around the vial quickly. Satisfied with the potion, I walked to Snape's desk and placed it on his desk. His eyes slowly turned to mine, and then the bottle. He took the potion in his hands and did his own swirling test.

"Five points to Ravenclaw, clean up after yourself and sit quietly at your desk." He told me before returning to his work.

Once I got to my cauldron Terry high fived me.

"Nice job, now you only lost us as many points as we got." Terry said with some mirth in his voice.

"Shut it" I told him, a smile creeping on my face.

I took a look at the clock, it read 11:45 which meant we still had another 15 minutes before lunch.

For the rest of the class I just watched Snape go from cauldron to cauldron, telling the group what they failed to do in a scathing voice.

Finally hearing the bell ring, me and the rest of the class headed out the door. I kept on walking whereas the rest of the class stopped and waited for their prefects to come.

I heard steps quickly walking behind me, I turned to find Terry and Anthony catching up to me.

"Slow down, god, where do you think you're going off to so quickly." Anthony asked.

"The dining hall" I answered him.

"Hey! Being a smartass is my job." Terry said.

Anthony just hit him over the head.

"Being a smartass should be no one's job you idiot." Anthony told him in annoyance.

"You know what this is. This is child abuse, you can't just hit me over the head." Terry said with fake outrage.

"Shut it, or I'll hit you again." Anthony told him with a gleam in his eyes, oping that Terry would speak out again.

"Fine then, have it your way,"

* * *

 _After lunch._

I was now making my way to charms class with Terry and Anthony tagging along. Charms was taught by one the teachers I liked more. Ravenclaw's head, Professor Flitwick. He was a bit more mischievous then the other teachers with a sense of humour. He was also a lot more lenient then the other teachers from what I'd heard. Wouldn't really hound on you if you weren't paying attention or just talking to friends.

Hopefully he wouldn't mind me paying literally no attention. Unlike other teachers that 'demand' respect.

We finally got to the class after about six minutes of walking through the halls. Which was actually a pretty short distance by Hogwarts standards. We entered the class to find the teacher here already.

He was standing on a pile of books that was placed on his desks.

"Ah, hello my young Ravenclaw's how are you on this fine day?" He asked jovially.

"We're good, how are you?" Anthony answered for us.

"I'm quite excited to meet my students for the next few years. I hope we will become good friends in our days here." He kindly answered.

We decided take our seats a little closer to the teacher but not incredibly close. The room was was quite different from the Hogwarts' normal theme, yet it still looked incredibly normal. It was just some wooden desks arranged in rows of five. Both the floor and walls were made of some old hardwood, which was the main difference between the class and the rest of the school.

I sat in the middle of one of the rows, Terry and Anthony sat to my left. There were still a couple of empty seats to my right.

As I waited for the rest of my classmates to appear, I opened up my book on occlumency and legilimency, although it mainly focused on the first of the two.

The book was written by Alan Rizal Shyster. It gave a lot of tips on how to first start off with learning how to meditate. Mostly stealing techniques from the early Hindus and Buddhists. It described why being able to clear your mind was important for occlumency. And how a clouded and indecisive mind could spell doom in a duel against minds.

As I finally found the page I had left off on, the Gryffindors arrived. My friends from the train ride noticed I was already seated and moved to sit next to me. As there were only two seats left, Neville wasn't able sit with us, as he was mostly just following behind Ron and Hermione. I thought I saw him look crestfallen, but he quickly turned around and took a seat in the back. Forgetting about him, I greeted the two who were now sitting beside me.

"Why is the teacher so short? Is it true that he has some goblin ancestry? That's what the twins told me." Ron whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

"Ron! Don't be so insensitive. Just because he's short, doesn't mean you can go around saying stuff like that." Hermione angrily said, jumping to the defense of the teacher.

"Gee, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just wondering why he's so short, it seemed like the explanation was..." He paused to think of the appropriate word. "Plausible" He said, nodding to himself.

"Since when did you know the word plausible?" Terry asked with fake surprise.

"Hey! I'm not stupid." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron stop shouting in the class." Hermione said, starting to get quite mad with the red-headed boy..

"So I get insulted, but I'm the one getting yelled at?" Ron asked.

"You're the only one here doing the yelling Ron." Hermione said, not putting up with any excuses.

"Could I please have your attention," said, his unraised voice still carrying over all pre-existing conversations in the class.

"Thankyou. It is a pleasure to meet so many young faces today. My name is Professor Flitwick, and I will be teaching you charms for the next seven years. Now that we have introductions out of the way, can anyone tell me, what exactly is charms?" Flitwick asked the class.

Hermione's hand immediately shot up.

"You in the black robe, what's your name." Flitwick asked. Luckily Flitwick had turned to face Hermione, or the entire class would've been confused as to he was referring to.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered.

"Well Hermione, what do you think is charms?"

"A charm is a spell that changes the properties of something without changing it's form." Hermione correctly answered.

"Yes, perfect answer. Five points to Gryffindor." Flitwick excitedly said.

"As Hermione just said, a charm spell is something that changes the properties of an object, without changing it's physical form. This means, a spell that changes the shape, state or material an object is made out of would classify as transfiguration. While something that changes the colour, weight, lustre, odour, clarity and many other ways to change an object, are all charms." Flitwick explained.

"Now, for your first assignment, I'll write down your name on the board and a charm spell to go with it. Your job is to find it in your Charms spellbook, find out what your spell does, it's pronunciation, it's applications and maybe some real life examples if you can. You have twenty minutes, then you'll be sharing what you've found. I'll tell you about the remaining spells in the book.

Beside my name, he put down the hair growing spell. It was simple spell that simply lengthened your hair about an extra foot. Now, you might think that this spell sounds like transfiguration, because your hair is becoming longer, but you'd be mistaken. The spell didn't simply make the hair longer, it made the growth rate of the hair for about ten seconds 6,000,000 times faster, by the end of the spell, your hair would be about 1 foot longer. So it wasn't directly making your hair, like it would be if it was a transfiguration spell, it changed the property of how long your hair grows. It was a spell mostly used by witches, but some wizards certainly used it too. It was a spell anyone cutting someone's hair would know. If you didn't like your new hairstyle, they could just use the spell once or twice and redo the entire hairdo. It was certainly useful if you ever got a shitty haircut, but didn't have much use outside of that.

Taking out my book again, I started to read.

"Shouldn't you be finding out what your spell does?" Ron asked, noticing I had taken out a different book and started reading.

"I already told you, I'm omnipotent." I answered him.

"Of course you are" Anthony muttered.

"Can you prove I'm not, Anthony" I asked having overheard him.

"Okay then, tell me, what is the teacher going to do in 10 seconds?" He asked, thinking he had me caught in a trap.

"Some knowledge is not for humans to know." I cryptically answered.

"The hell is that supposed to mean." Anthony asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"It means what I meant it to mean" I vaguely responded.

At this point Anthony was looking at me is if I had just grown a second head.

"I do hope everyone is working diligently" Professor Flitwick said while eyeing our group.

Finally finding some peace and quiet I returned to my book.

"Professor Flitwick?" Ron asked aloud.

"Yes?" Our teacher asked.

"When are we gonna start performing spells?" Ron asked with some hope in his eyes.

"Maybe if you're a good class, one month. If not two."

You could see the hope in Ron's eyes visibly fade away into a depressive look.

" It's not gonna be that bad Ron, you're, making it to be a bigger deal then it really is" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"I don't see how this isn't a big deal. We came here to learn spells. All we're doing is reading boring books." Ron said

"Reading books is not boring," Said in an indignant books.

"They are too." Ron responded

"They are not," Said a substantially angrier Hermione.

"They definitely are," Ron said, not giving up.

"Children, please, calm down. Other people are trying to complete their work, it is rude to be disrupting your fellow classmates as they are trying to work." Flitwick told them while giving them pointed looks.

"Sorry Professor Flitwick" Hermione said, her eyes downcast in shame.

Ron simply stayed silent and returned to his blank note page.

Getting back to my book, I read for the majority of the class until I'd been called up to present my spell.

* * *

 _Transfiguration Class_

Transfiguration as a subject that I had learned wasn't all to 's lack of many real life applications made the subject get repetitive once you got the hang of it. It always, 'Hey! Turn this into this, or that into that.' Never really evolved beyond that prospect.

Having to learn the same thing twice was going to be incredibly boring, especially because the theory that they take one to two months to do could really be done in a couple of weeks at most. I really don't understand why they all took took so long to learn all these easy theories. Maybe the average person is just a whole lot stupider then I had previously thought. Then again, theory had always been easier for me seeing as I had already known a lot about the science involved before I had even arrived at the school.

At least the teacher, Professor McGonagall was always kind enough to me. Hopefully she'd understand my lack of interest in something I had already learned.

Right now, we were learning some basic stuff about atoms. It was a pretty key concept to transfiguration. Actually, a majority of chemistry concepts had a place in transfiguration. They didn't go too in-depth about compounds and formulas until fourth year, but you were expected to know about what the object your transguring was made of before you attempted it. That's why they started off with toothpicks and needles. Needles were usually only made of one element, or sometimes an easy to understand alloy, and toothpicks were pretty easy to understand as well. Not to mention how both objects were already pretty close in size, it made transfiguring the object more of just changing what is was made of then lengthening it or anything.

Deciding it was pretty safe to start reading my occlumency book, I took it out and tuned out the rest of the world.

* * *

 **AN: Introduced a couple of new friends for Harry on the Ravenclaw side of things. It's starting to feel a bit crowded with the amount of people around him so I'm probs gonna have Neville slowly go away.**

 **From what I read, couldn't find anything on Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein other then looks, so they're basically OC characters. If anyone is out of character, then you're just gonna have to deal with it. I read the books maybe 5-6 years ago when I was about 10 or 11. And at this point, I've read a lot more fanfic then the amount of words in the original HP series. Not to mention, everyone imagines the characters a bit differently then anyone else other then a few stereotypical things they do, e.i. Hermione being smart and etc.**

 **Anyways, see you guys later.**


	5. First Year of Hogwarts Schooling

**Hello again readers. Sorry for taking longer to post then usual but I had exams and everything coming up so I kind of put my writing project to the back burner. Anyways, if you like what you see, please review, if not, review anyways and tell me what you think I should be doing better. Anyways, the point is REVIEW. Hope y'all have a good day.**

* * *

School was incredibly boring as of now. That's why I had taken to almost never lifting my head from whatever book was occupying my attention at the time. Even now, letting Terry and Anthony led me around the school to whatever destination they had in mind. We were supposed to be heading back to our common room at dinner had just finished. From a quick glance of my surroundings, I could tell we were terribly off course, but how else were they supposed to learn?

"Why are we still stuck on the third floor? How come every time we don't look for a staircase, there's at least five of them hiding around every corner. Now? Nothing." Terry said in an exasperated tone.

"Complaining isn't gonna help us find the stairs." Anthony said, his annoyance with his friends impatience clear.

Drifting just a few feet behind them, I noticed that we were just about turn into the corridor that Dumbledore had warned the student populace off of.

"Hey guys. We're not supposed to be going down there." I said in a detached tone.

They both turned around "What do you mean?" Terry asked.

"That's the forbidden corridor" I said, still expressing no concern.

Just then we could hear some hurried footsteps come closer to us originating from the forbidden corridor. They abruptly stopped. The three of us took a peak around the corridor. We found our DADA teacher facing the door, his bright purple turban standing out against the dreary surroundings. His wand suddenly appeared in his hand, and he pointed it towards the door.

"What's he doing here?" Anthony asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Boot, . What are you doing at this corridor that you all know is strictly forbidden?" Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice, startling us all as she appeared from behind us.

We all quickly turned around to face her. My cheeks had a slight blush due to being found snooping around. "Um, we just got lost, ." I managed to get out.

"A likely story," She said, her eyes lingering on mine. "Seeing as you were all peering around the corner." She said, finding some false, yet incriminating evidence.

"Sorry , you won't find us here again." I apologized for the group.

"I had better not." Was all she said before walking past us and turning around the corner.

I snuck a glance around the corner where we had seen , only to find the corridor empty.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Anthony said in a nervous voice.

"Yeah," Terry echoed before they began walking off.

Taking one last glance at the forbidden corridor, I followed after them.

* * *

 _DADA Class The Next Day._

"Wait, you're saying that guy?" Ron said pointing towards who's had was shaking so hard as he was writing against the chalkboard that his letters became an indecipherable mess. "Went to a corridor that Dumbledore said would give you a painful death? I don't believe it." Ron said in a voice that portrayed his pure disbelief in our story.

"Believe it or not, it happened." Anthony responded.

"Maybe he was on Dumbledore's orders. I find it hard to believe a teacher to go against the rules." Hermione supplied, her faith in school and the teachers unmoved.

"Maybe," Terry said slowly, "but the way he was acting, I don't know. Something just felt… off." He finished while eyeing Quirrell.

"You're gonna have come up with something better than 'off', mate" Ron said, still steadfast in his beliefs.

Terry simply chose to remain silent.

Becoming bored with the current conversation, I turned back to my book. We were only a week into school, so we were still far from accomplishing any spells. Which made these classes incredibly boring. At least I was learning some new stuff in astronomy and history which I had never bothered to learn before now. Staring into the night sky that glittered with the beauty of a thousand diamonds in the midnight cool was an incredible experience that I didn't believe I could tire of. While history, was very much on the opposite spectrum. History was interesting by itself, but once you added the teacher, Professor Binns, into the mix, it becomes a whole different story. His monotone voice struggled to keep me awake. Coupled with the fact that classes consisted of him reciting from our textbook, word for word, didn't make anything any better.

At least with all the free time I had now, since I was ignoring my classes, I could start reading up on more advanced subjects at a faster rate. In the wizarding world, the statement 'Knowledge is power" took on a truly knew meaning. I was actually planning on taking a visit to the muggle world to pick up some textbooks for grade 10 school subjects, as well as any science textbooks above grade ten that I could find. Personally knowing the headmaster sure did come with benefits.

* * *

"Today you will be learning how to fly a broomstick." Madame Houch's voice carried over the slight wind.

"In this class there will be no theory, only your will." Madame Hooch declared. Her statement was met with the quiet approval of the students hoping to get out of work.

"Now, stand firmly next to your Broomand say, up." She said before doing it herself.

The class taking after her, attempted to get their broom's in their hands.

Mine, with a few other students quickly came into the palms of their owners, but many more were struggling.

"Say it with conviction!" She yelled. "Like you really believe it's going to happen."

With her words of encouragement, the class was soon able to get their broomsticks up. I wasn't exactly sure why we had to do it this way, when we could simply pick it off the ground, but I guess wizards thought themselves too good for menial task such as that.

"Now, place the broom between your feet. Make sure you crouch slightly and have a firm stance on the ground." She clearly stated.

"On the count of three, I want you all to kick off the ground. One-" She was interrupted by Neville taking a sudden and violent flight upwards.

" ! You will come down here at once!" Hooch angrily yelled at Neville.

Rather then come down, Neville screamed when his broomstick apparently had other ideas and took him sky high. His broomstick abruptly began to jerk his body about, making his stay on the broom stick as easy as riding a bull. Finally losing his ability to stay seated as the broomstick barrel rolled, he began a quick descent to the ground. Madame Hooch quickly took out her wand and cast a spell unknown to me at the ground Neville would land. Neville quickly crashed down to earth and Madame Hooch quickly ran towards the boy.

"I see" She said contemplatively. "You have broken hand. Now, let's get you to the hospital wing." She calmly told the boy and helped him get on his feet.

The only reason I could assume Neville hadn't died from his high altitude fall was due to the spell she had placed on the ground. Most likely some sort of ground softening spell.

"While I'm gone, I don't want to see a single one of you on your brooms. If I do, you can expect an immediate expulsion from the school. Do you understand me." She sternly said to the group of children who were wide eyed due to the recent events.

They quickly nodded in fear.

"Good." Was all she said before turning around and taking a long walk back to the school.

As Madame Hooch got out of ear shot, I could hear loud laughter emanating behind me.

"Did you hear the way he screamed?" Draco rhetorically asked. "He sounded like a little girl." He said before starting to laugh again, his two friends/bodyguards quickly following suit.

"Oh and what's this?" He said before walking over to where Neville had fallen before picking up some sort of glass ball.

"Little Neville needs a remember ball?" He said with glee "Too bad he didn't look it at while he was falling or he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse." The rest of the Slytherins accompanied Draco's own laughter.

"Hey!" Ron yelled. "You give that back!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it." Malfoy challenged before mounting his broom and rising upwards.

"Ron! Are you stupid? Do you want yourself to get expelled." Hermione said in exasperation.

"Oh? What's this, does the Weasley family have as much courage as they do money? Following the words of a mudblood." Draco said condescendingly from above. Laughter was followed by his fellow Slytherins.

That was all that was needed to get Ron on top of his broomstick and flying upwards to meet Malfoy in a much more shaky ascendence. Betraying the fact that it was his first time flying.

"You give that here." Ron said.

"I think I'd rather not." He said with a smirk. He then hurled it towards Hogwarts.

Ron quickly turned around and put on a burst of speed, but you could clearly see he was lagging behind the rememberball.

" _Accio, Remember Ball"_ I said, my wand pointing towards the remember ball.

True to the spell, the remember ball quickly turned path and raced towards me. I easily caught it in my hand. Everyone gawked at me.

"Since when did you know how to do spells?" Ron asked as he returned to the ground.

"Since some time." I vaguely answered.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." He said with a new found excitement in his eyes.

"Ehhh, I'd rather not to be honest." I said.

"What do you mean you'd rather not." He exclaimed.

"Well, it's a pretty big hassle that I don't feel like getting involved in." I told the ginger haired boy.

He practically deflated in front of my eyes before his expression turned into thinly veiled irritation towards me.

"Of course the Weasley can't do anything himself. If I were you Potter, I wouldn't choose a Weasley as a friend. " Malfoy spoke up from behind them.

"Hmm, and why would that be?" I asked, feigning interest.

"The Weasleys have as much gold as muggles do intelligence. Worse though, their family is full of muggle lovers. I say if they love them so much, we should take their wands and leave them with the muggles." He said, disdain clear in his voice.

With that, Ron's anger skyrocketed. "Listen here you useless weasel face!" Ron shouted out, his voice hoarse in anger. "Say one more thing about my family, and you'll pay." Ron furiously shouted.

"Weasel face? I'm truly insulted by the depth of you're insults, _Weasley._ " The way Draco said that last word made it seem as though his last name was an insult in it of itself.

Before the insults could continue any further, Madame Hooch arrived on the scene.

"Do I hear shouting?" She asked, daring anyone to speak.

"I had thought not. Now, let's start from where we left off"

* * *

Draco was feeling unsure right now. And that was not something he felt often. The source of his worries was Harry Potter. He simply wasn't sure what to make of him.

His father had asked him to befriend Potter in the belief that he was the next Dark Lord. Stating that defeating Voldemort was only something a Dark Lord should be capable of. When he first saw him, Potter didn't look like Dark Lord material. Nothing stood out about him other then his scar, but he trusted in his father's beliefs. He always had. Then, word got around that Potter had perfect potion making skills. Although that wasn't exactly something Dark Lords were coveted for, when he mailed the information to his father, he could practically feel his father's excitement at the prospect of a new Dark Lord. Saying that such strong skills were befitting of a Dark Lord. His father's excitement only grew when he said that Potter was already capable of performing spells. Furthermore, that was spell learned in fifth grade, which could mean a lot of different things. Or at least that's what his father said, his father hadn't thought to indulge him in what those 'things' might be.

His father told him to renew his efforts in befriending him, which brought him back to his original worries. His attempt to befriend him at flying class sent a lot of mixed signals. He hadn't exactly rejected him, he even asked why the Weasleys should be classed as bottom feeders, but he hadn't stopped hanging around with the Weasley either. Not to mention, it was Potter who saved Neville's remember ball which he had thrown.

Looking around his astronomy class, he found Potter.

Deciding there was no other way to go about this, Draco stood up and began to walk over to Potter. He noted this his two 'friends' were following him. The reason he used that term so lightly was because they acted more like stupid henchmen. The things he had to endure by just being near them when they opened their mouths was just unbelievable. Saying that the two of them shared a single brain cell would be generous. At least they did what he told them to do, if not, he would've left them in the dust a long time ago.

Nearing Harry Potter, he took his mind off his goons and onto The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hello Harry, I hope you don't mind me sitting with you?" He asked already moving to take a seat before the other boy could answer.

"Um, not really" Potter answered, unsure as to why his classmate walked up to him.

Silence stretched on between them for a few seconds. Realizing he had to say something, he said the first thing that came to mind. "So how did you learn that spell?"

"Same way you learn any other spell." The other boy responded with his non answer.

He wasn't sure if it was meant to be rude him, or that was simply how it came off. Deciding to ignore it,he decided to ask about something any future Dark Lord should agree on. "I can't believe they let in all these mud-bloods. It's a disgrace to the wizarding world. It's even worse when they breed and dirty the blood of all other wizards." The blond said with contempt.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds. Anger growing in the boy's emerald eyes. "I can't believe they let mentally incapable people in here either. Yet here you are." He coldly said.

Draco was simply stunned for a few seconds. No one ever talked to him like that. No one had ever dared. Not with the knowledge of who his father was. "My father will hear of this!" Draco yelled before stomping off.

As he left, he heard Terry snicker to himself. "That's a different kind of daddy issues."

* * *

 _1991, Late October._

As I headed into my charms class with the rest of my classmates, you could practically feel the palpable excitement they were giving off. This was in large part due to the fact that in our previous class, Professor Flitwick declared that we were now ready to attempt our first spell. Or rather, my class's first spell. Even though Quirrell promised they'd only do theory for the first month. A group of students found out they could cow the teacher into extending due dates on all the work he gave out. At this point, I'd be surprised if we got to spellcasting in that class by Yuletide celebrations.

I expect that Professor McGonagall wouldn't be too far behind with the spell casting, but transfiguration had more theory behind the subject before you could start spell casting. Where as transfiguration was one specific subject, that had theories that tied into each other and spells that were all connected together based on those theorems. Charms was a more broad subject that you had to learn a bit more for each spell involved. Charms truly covered a wide range of spells and could, if not should, be taught as separate subjects. I suspected that before the war, once you hit third year or something similar, charms would branch off into more specific branches, but I never remembered to ask Dumbledore about it. From what I'd heard about Professor Flitwick, if they did indeed branch off later on, he would've taught dueling charms, both offensive and defensive. But with the low student population, the school couldn't realistically bring in more teachers that would only have five or so students.

I was broken from my internal musings due to Professor Flitwick entering the class and the increased volume of the students seeing that the class was about to begin. Flitwick's short but quick steps led him up the step stool he had setup next to his desk.

"Now, now. I understand your excitement, but if you could please lower your voices." Professor Flitwick asked with a small smile as he stood upon the stack of books that sat on his desk

He patiently waited for the class before starting again. "Now in our previous class, you learned the science, the words and the movements. Now is the time to put all of your training together, and create the final product. I have high hopes for you all." He said before hopping off his desk and began distributing feathers.

"Now remembers, hands pointed towards your feather and, _Wingardium Leviosa."_ The teachers own feather now began to float according to the movement of his wand. "I hope that you all were paying attention in our last few classes. Begin." He said, after demonstrating spell for us.

"Easy enough, Wingardium Leviosa," Ron said to his feather, but nothing happened.

"Wingardium Leviosa," He said slightly louder and making exaggerated arm motions, his feather was still unresponsive.

"Ron, you're obviously not doing it right." Hermione told Ron.

"It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the "gar" nice and long." She told explained to him.

"Fine then, if you're such a genius, why don't you do it yourself." Ron angrily snapped.

"Fine then." She said, her anger growing in relation to Ron's. " _Wingardium Leviosa."_ The feather began to float upwards, finally ending it's journey upwards in a few seconds and hovering a few feet above our heads.

"Ah! Congratulations Hermione! 10 points to Gryffindor for casting the spell first." Professor flitwick said, beaming at his student.

Damn if I had known I'd get points, I would've done it first. I took a glance over to Hermione, noticing she now looked quite pleased with herself. Ron on the other hand, looked positively furious. His face red and making angry contortions.

The reason that I hadn't actually done the spell yet was because I was trying to do it wordlessly. It wasn't the first time I had done it. On weekends I went to my corridor to practise. The reason that I took so long to figure out how to do it wordlessly was because I was trying to will the spell into existence through sheer determination. I had forgotten that we use words to focus our minds, and there was no rule against saying it in your head. Still it wasn't as easy as just doing it normally, and took a few moments of concentration to achieve. I'd practise it til I'd get it down though. It wasn't just genius that made you into a powerful wizard.

The rest of the class passed without incidence. With everyone focusing on doing the spells themselves that they hadn't noticed me achieving the spell wordlessly a few times. In regards to my classmates, about half of them managed to perform the spell despite spending the entire class yesterday practising the words and motions. It was pretty unbelievable if you asked me. At least the people that I had befriended performed the spell pretty quickly.

As class was about to end and dinner begin, Professor Flitwick made an announcement. "Tomorrow we will be moving on, if you haven't successfully done the spell yet I implore you to practise on your own time. As their will be practical tests in the future and in your end of year examinations we ask you to perform a few randomly selected spells." He finished. " Class is dismissed." He said before hopping off his table and exiting the door.

Walking away with my Ravenclaw friends, Ron quickly caught up to us in the slightly cramped hallway. "God can you believe her? No wonder no one likes her." He irratibly said.

Just then, I saw Hermione rushing past us, tears beginning to streak down her face.

Ron's face visibly whitened with realization of what had just happened. Even he wasn't thick headed enough to not realize he'd been overheard. "Shit." Was all he said in a low voice.

The rest of the group remained strangely quiet as we all stared at her receding back until she turned a corner. Even Terry didn't make a move to antagonize the redhead and his latest blunder. We wordlessly decided to go to the dinner hall and silently parted with Ron once we reached it and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

We weren't given much time to relax though, as a few minutes later, Professor Quirrell came bursting through the grand doors. "Troll… in the… dungeons." Was all he managed to say between gasps of breath before leaning against the wall and sliding down on his back.

Pandemonium broke out within the student population.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, drowning out the cacophony of shouts. The hall quieted so quickly I was forced to wonder if there was any magic involved.

"Now that I have your attention,"He smiled "Could the head students of their respective house please lead their houses to their dorms. We will investigate the matter at hand." Dumbledore clearly instructed over the silenced room.

"Ravenclaws to me!" I heard a tall, black haired boy shout from the front of the table. The Ravenclaws quickly formed a line behind. I was the last on in line, staying at the edge.

"Follow me!" He loudly said before briskly walking out of the dining hall, hoping to get to the common room quickly.

As we made our way up a set of stairs, I looked down and saw the Gryffindors rounding a corner. Just as the last Gryffindor was out of my sight, I saw Ron break off and run in the opposite direction. Swearing under my breathing and taking a glance around to notice my class had already left me behind, I ran after the seemingly stupid Gryffindor.

Quickly catching up to him I called after him. "Ron!"

He quickly spun around, eyes wide as he realized he was caught.

"What are you doing!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Hermione never came back for dinner." He said, guilt clearly written on his face. "I have to find her." He said with a fierce determination coming over his features.

Quickly weighing my options, I decided it'd be best if we went together for Ron's own sake, he wouldn't be able to do much in a fight against a troll. "Fine let's go. Where is she supposed to be anyways?" I asked him.

"I think I heard some girls saying they saw her in the washroom." He hastily responded.

Figuring out the quickest way to get there, we changed directions and headed over then in a light sprint.

As we ran, I quickly tried to review all I knew about trolls in case we encountered it. Thinking back to the time I read _101 Ways To Kill Magical Creatures,_ I remembered what the book had to say on Trolls. Trolls were supposed to be incredibly magically resistant, making anything short of some exploding spells not very useful in combat against them, which I sadly didn't know just yet (Probably should get on that soon). The trick was to use any surrounding items to hurt the beast. While his skin was astonishingly thick, enough blunt force trauma to the head should be enough to knock it out, and from there, you should be able to deal with it easily. The book stated that trolls usually carried around some sort large club like weapon and a quick _Imantatur -_ the spell that would force an object to imitate the movement of my wand- you could use their own weapon against them. With this spell, victory was practically assured. Delving through my mind, I brought up the necessary wand movements. I was ready for the monster.

Me and Ron rounded the corner to where the washroom stood and we were immediately assaulted by a disgusting smell. It was a stench so foul I could feel it crawling on my skin.

"I-I think we found him" Ron said, gulping as fear began to spread through him.

"Let's go" Was all I had to say as we began to approach the door.

I slowly opened the entrance to the washroom to find the sight of a destroyed bathroom. The white pristine sinks were smashed, the tiles on the floor cracked, one of the stalls was even knocked over. And in the middle of the carnage, there he stood. Light green skin stood out against the white walls, his skin was bare except for a loincloth hanging from his waist. Long canines protruded from his mouth and in his hand he held a large four foot club. He slowly turned to the two of us, his mind momentarily forgetting about the young girl who had stumbled to the ground underneath his feet.

He opened his massive jaws and roared at us. I fumbled for my wand, forgetting to prepare it beforehand. As he began to run towards us, we dived out of his path lest we be smashed into the wall.

His attention luckily turned away from me and onto Ron. Steadying my hand as I grabbed my wand, I focused on the club as he raised it in preparation to smash it into the ground.

 _"Imantatur!"_ I shouted.

I took control of the club and swung it upwards with my wand in preparation to attack the beast. Stopping the troll as confusion over took him and he searched for his weapon. Taking a moment to steel myself, I swung the club down on his head with force.

Blood splattered against the walls as the trolls skull caved in. The troll's body shuddered before finally collapsing face forward. It laid there on the floor for a few moments before anyone spoke up.

"Blimey mate." Ron said in disbelief.

Ms. McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Dumbledore chose that moment to rush into the washroom.

"My god," McGonagall said as she surveyed what was left of the room.

"What in the seven hells were you three thinking." She said without much force, realizing what the students must've gone through.

"Not much to be honest" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Well, let's get all of you to the hospital wing so Miss Pomfrey can take a look at you." Dumbledore gently said.

The three of us slowly got up from our positions and moved to leave the room. As I walked out the door, Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's have a conversation in my office." He said before we separated from the main group.

We slowly walked towards his office at a sedate pace. Once we reached his office and took a seat, he stayed quiet for a few moments before talking.

"Why did you leave your housemates." He kindly inquired.

I blushed in embarrassment when my objectively stupid decision came into questioning. Eleven year olds weren't supposed to fight trolls. "Well… I noticed Ron leaving by himself and thought it'd be safer for him if I accompanied him to wherever he was going.

Dumbledore simply nodded his head whilst looking straight into my eyes for a few seconds in consideration before finally smiling at me. "I'm proud of your decision to protect your friends. It falls to those with power to guide those who do not."

I blushed in embarrassment once again. It wasn't often that Dumbledore praised me.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Well, I believe you've had a trying day. Would you like a Limb Numb Goose?" He asked.

"A Lime Numb what?" I said, some incredulity leaking into my voice.

He then took out a small plastic red bowl that had miniature geese in them that had a green pigmentation. "I've decided the next step on my journey is to not simply taste all of the candies, but begin to unravel the secrets of creating them myself."

"Right…" I said while looking at the bowl. "I'll take a pass."

"Suit yourself then." He said, retracting his bowl and placing it somewhere underneath his desk. "Off to bed you go then. Good night."

"Good night." I said with a smile.

* * *

 _December 25, 1991._

I woke to sunlight shining in my face to find the normally packed dorm room empty. The Winter Solstice break had finally arrived a few days ago and everyone had left. You'd think living in England that wizards would be celebrating Christmas, but you'd be wrong. There's quite a few quotes in the bible banning the use of sorcery and at least one saying to kill witches out right. Not to mention the whole witch hunt debacle that happened in England during the 17th century. Let's just say that wizards didn't take too kindly to Christians and definitely kept their pagan roots.

It was also another point of contention between pure/half-blood and some of the muggle-born wizards who came through the halls. Most of them refused to give up their beliefs and a lot of the pure-bloods of the school didn't like their decisions.

But enough about Hogwarts politics, it was finally Yuletide. I cleaned myself up and left for the dorm room where they kept the Yule tree. There was only a couple of other Ravenclaws, both in older years, who were staying for the break. I opened the dorm room to find a large pile of presents underneath the tree. Mostly addressed to me. Even now, 11 years after the vanquishing of the Dark Lord, people were still sending me gifts. Of course Dumbledore checked them all for any unwanted surprises, but they usually came through clean.

Just because they were clean didn't mean there weren't quite a lot of odd things to say the least. Someone once sent me a bag of nail clips from their big toe specifically. I really don't know why and I don't ever hope to. Most of the things I got weren't very useful for me, but every once in a while someone would send me a good book. When I was 10 I got a very ancient looking book, that I couldn't find in either the Hogwarts library or the Diagon Alley shop either. It was odd to say the least, not to mention it was in a language both me and Dumbledore couldn't even recognize. Maybe I could find a way to slip out to the public that I'd appreciate books for gifts? Maybe if the press ever interviewed me one day.

But anyways, getting back to the present opening, I singled out the presents that belonged to me, leaving behind six or so under the tree and retreated back to my dorm room where I could open them in relative peace.

Dropping them all onto my bed, I picked up the one that caught my eye first. A soft package that was wrapped in a shiny red gift wrapping. Looking at the label, I realized it came from Molly Weasley, Ron's mom. I guess I made a pretty significant impact on her. Saving someone's children would usually do that.

Opening up the package, it was a large red sweater with a big yellow H on the front. Maybe not that significant of an impact, but still, I guess the gesture was nice enough. Opening the rest of my presents, I didn't find anything of interest other then a book from Dumbledore that I placed on my nightstand, it was about alchemy, and more specifically Nickolas Flanel. Finding myself having nothing to do, I went down to the great hall to get some breakfast.

Walking through the doors that opened into the dining hall, I made my way over to the Gryffindor table that was the most populated table in the hall. Even the staff table was nearing empty as many packed up and left for a break somewhere nicer. Finding one of the many red-heads who were seated at the table, I sat down next to Ron and Hermione who had also decided to stay for the break. We had become closer after the whole troll incident. Guess risking your lives together really does something for the bonds you share.

"Hey there, happy Yuletide," Ron greeted.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione chimed in too.

Ron looked at her oddly. "What's a Christmas?"

"That's the muggle celebration that goes at the same time as Yuletide. Didn't you know?" She asked.

"Why would I know anything about muggles," He said.

"Tell your mom I said thanks for the sweatshirt Ron." I said, interrupting them before they escalated any further. Just because we were friends now didn't mean that Ron's general insensitivity and Hermione's know-it-all attitude didn't sometimes clash heads.

"Oh, sure." He responded.

Just then, a barn owl landed onto my plate and offered me his leg. I took the letter that was attached to it and grabbed a piece of bacon from Ron's plate and gave it to him.

"Hey! That was my food." He said.

Ignoring him, I opened up the letter.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid," I responded.

"Hagrid? Who's he?" Ron asked.

"He's a teacher at the school. Wanted me to come by this evening for a small celebration." I answered

Hermione's eyes seemed to widen. "You personally know a teacher." Hermione said with a bit of astonishment. " Could we meet him too?" She asked with excitement growing in her eyes.

"Um, I guess so?" I answered unsuredly, but relenting.

"Harry, you up for a game of magical chess?" Ron asked. We had recently began to play each other during the break. With not much else to do, it was a good way to ease off boredom. He was surprisingly good at the game, especially for someone who's intellect seemed to fail him in many other areas.

"Sure," I answered.

Getting up from the table, we headed up to the Gryffindor common room where they kept a chess set.

Finally arriving at our destination, I sat in an armchair that had a chess board in front of it. The Gryffindor's couldn't bother with a table so the board just floated there. Ron took the chair opposite of me.

The Gryffindor common room wasn't too dissimilar from my own Ravenclaw one. But instead of bookcases and books on the walls there were shields, swords and other types of weaponry on it. I found it odd considering how rarely wizards ever used such weapons. The colours of the room were dominantly yellow and red.

Looking at the chess board, I remembered a few instances of playing the game. I had only ever played with Dumbledore until recently. He gave me a couple of pointers as he demolished me on the board. I watched as Ron turned the board so he'd have the white pieces. Hermione herself didn't play. Her parents had never taught her. I don't think Ron wanted to teach her in fear that her intelligence would allow her to beat him and take away one of his bragging points over.

Ron opened up with the pawn in front of his king.

I did the same.

He opened up his horse to attack my piece and I used mine to defend.

The only difference with magical chess were the small animations the pieces did whenever you captured a piece. I watched as his marble white pawn unsheathed it's sword and sliced my own pawn into two halves. My onyx pawn fizzled out of existence before reappearing off to the side of the table.

The board slowly developed until we both were left with only a few pieces. Our pieces were evenly matched but one of my pawns was only two moves from developing into a queen.

I watched as Ron eyebrows furrowed in a look of intense concentration. My pawn was protected down the lane with a rook. There were no other pawns to oppose it. His only option was to move one of his own pieces to block it's path to development, but one of my own pieces would eventually move to attack it.

"You wanna just resign?" I asked him with a smirk.

Ron's intense look lasted only for a few more seconds before leaning back into his chair and tipping his king over.

"Fine, you win this time Harry."

* * *

 _Later in the evening._

Me, Hermione and Ron moved through a small snow storm to reach Hagrid's small hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. Luckily I had cast the bubble head charm on myself so the wind wouldn't effect me, and after some puting from the other two, I cast the charm for them as well.

Reaching his large door, I loudly knocked on it so he could hear us over the howling wind. I could hear loud barking now coming from inside. As I waited for Hagrid to open the door, I took a quick glance at the hut. While the area the hut took up was tiny, it still stood quite tall, perhaps 10 feet to accommodate for Hargrid's height. The walls were made of some wooden logs cut in half and his roof was made of thatch. I wasn't sure why the materials that made up his house were of such a poor quality considering Dumbledore could easily configure it to something much better. Probably could've used a couple of spatial spells to make the hut's inside bigger too. Wizard's have a weird process of doing things.

Hagrid finally opened up the door. One of his massive hands was holding back an equally massive dog.

"Calm down Fang!" Hagrid shouted, fighting to be heard over the storm.

Turning to look at us he hollered "Well what are you doin' waitin outside. Come in, com in."

We quickly came in to get out of the storm as Hagrid held Fang to the side.

"Didn't realize you'd be bringin friends Harry, but it's alright." Hagrid said while eyeing Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry, Hermione wanted to meet you." I said apologizing.

Remembering I had yet to introduce them, I gave introductions. I had yet to introduce them, "Sorry, this is Hermione," I said pointing to bushy haired girl "And the other one is Ron." I said moving on to the ginger in the room. "And this would be Hagrid, teacher of Care of Magical Creatures." I said pointing to the massive man.

"Right, right. Well why don't you all take your coats off and take a seat. I baked some cookies for Harry, but I guess you could all share some." He says before moving to his fireplace and takes tray of cookies off of it.

As Hagrid places his cookies in front of us on the table, the three of us eye it warily. You were supposed to bake cookies. Not roast them. Ron cautiously picks one up. He eyed it before taking a beat to find out it was too tough. The only thing that came of the interactions was a large cracking sound, which I'm pretty sure came from Ron's teeth.

"I just remembered Hagrid. I just ate at the castle so I'm already full. Sorry for having you waste your time." I told Hagrid with a fake smile.

"Well at least Hermione can have some, right?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm also full." Hermione quickly responded.

"Guess Fang can have some then." He said before tossing one to the black dog.

The massive dog happily caught and a large crunching sound filled the room.

"What are his teeth made of?" Ron asked quietly unsettled.

"Ummm, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" He gruffly responded.

"Why do you have an egg sitting in a fire?"

"Oh that? That's a dragon egg, but don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to have one. They're illegal them." He says while smiling proudly at his egg.

"How did you get a dragon egg?" Ron said in awe.

"I won it on bet while I was down at the pub. Gettin' her home was a pain. But now I got my own dragon." He said, quite happy with himself.

"Hagrid, you live in wooden hut. Dragons breath fire. How will you ever manage that?" Hermione said in disbelief. Her faith in teachers starting to wane.

"Ah, don't worry about it lass, I'll burn that bridge when I get to it." Hagrid said, not letting anyone rain on his parade.

"Don't dragons grow up to 100 meters tall. How will you ever be able to hide that." Hermione asked, unrelenting in her questions.

"Like I said lass. Bridges to burn." Ignoring all of Hermione's concerns.

"Quite literally." Ron joked under his breath.

"You really don't need to be all worked out so much. I already know all there is to raisin' them. Keep the egg in the fire like how a mother would breath on it, give it a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. See? That's all there is to it." Hagrid said, his gruff voice now having some irritation mixed in.

Hermione did not seem any more assured.

After the talk about Hagrid's dragon abated and the snow storm starting to peter off, the three of us decided to leave. Hagrid thanked us for coming over on the Yule, gave us a couple of 'cookies' each and we left.

"My god, what are we gonna do about the dragon egg!" Hermione asked worriedly once we were out of Hagrid's earshot.

"I was personally thinking nothing." I suggested.

"Are you crazy! We can't just do nothing. It'll set Hagrid's house on fire!." She shouted.

"Alright, alright. I'll figure something out. I guess we wouldn't be lucky enough to just know a dragon tamer on hand then."

"Actually, my brother Charlie works at a dragon enclosure in Romania" Ron admitted.

"Huh, I guess we are that lucky. See Hermione, nothing to worry about."

"I'll stop worrying when that dragon egg is out of Hagrid's huts." She said, clearly not affected by my attempt to pacify her.

* * *

 _Later That Week_

Hagrid had resisted all of our attempts to get him to give up the egg. Even telling him that the dragon would be going to a dragon sanctuary didn't sway him on the matter. I wasn't sure how we'd ever get him to give it up.

Right now I was walking to the library underneath my invisibility cloak that Dumbledore had gifted to me a couple of years ago. Even with so much reading at hand when I was younger, it was nice to be able to stretch your legs out and do some exploring around the castle. Dumbledore had told me it was a family heirloom that the Potter's had for several centuries now, and even though I didn't feel particularly close to me deceased parents, it was nice to have a memento of them with me.

Finally arriving at the library, I quietly slipped over to the restricted section and placed a _Silencio_ that was modified to do an area of effect instead of just one object. The first time I came to the library, I opened a book that had started to bark. Almost being caught by Argus Filch had made sure that I found a book dealing with sound spells and learning all of them. It wasn't inside of the Hogwarts curriculum, but many useful spells that I had learned weren't.

Taking myself out of my musings, I got back to the matter at hand. I was looking for some books on dragon eggs to find out which one Hagrid had gotten. My knowledge on magical creatures was shaky at best. The only thing I knew about them was how to defeat them, and _101 Ways To Kill Magical Creatures_ only advice on fighting dragons was run as fast as you can. Looking through the magical beasts section of the library, I quickly found a book on dragon eggs. _Identifying Dragon Eggs and How To Raise Them. The 807 known European Breeds. Circa 1600._

I quickly groaned at what the date meant. Magical pictures weren't invented until after some wizards with muggle parents owned some cameras. In fact, many wizarding inventions weren't done until after muggles had made the regular versions. This meant that I would have to read the description of all 807 eggs, and what's worse, these were only European breeds. What happened if Hagrid had an Asian breed?

Even for someone like me, this was an annoyingly long task. Too bad Wizard's hadn't found a way to make you read faster. Wait a second, I'm a wizard too. Why don't I just make a way to read faster? Heading into the runes sections with my book under my arms, an idea quickly formed in my head.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were pretty put off that I had started paying less attention to them. I still hung out with them, I just had one book or another with me at all times. Hermione kept bugging me on why I was reading books on runes when that was a 3rd year skill, and for some reason saying "Personal project" never seemed to get her to stop. I might have eventually given in until I realized I could place a _Silencio_ spell on my ears and gain my peace back. That would be a useful trick when I had to go to some of my more boring classes.

Optical runes definitely wasn't an easy subject to learn. First I had to learn about the eyes to an incredibly in-depth level and how the brain converted and read signals that the eyes gave them. That alone took me nearly a week. After that I had to learn about how the brain processes information as well, but two weeks later, I was finally ready.

I had bought a few pairs of glasses of which I had transfigured the lenses into ordinary glass. The way my invention/innovation should work is that when I had transcribed the necessary runes into both lenses of the glasses, it should allow me to process the rate at which I read words at a quicker rate.

With my first pair of glasses, I would only be doubling the average words I can read per minute, but once my brain got used to it, I was planning to eventually create more powerful glasses.

I was already salivating on how much time I'd be able to save once I would be able to read 5x more quickly. I had spent a lot more time on this project then it'd ever take me to read the book on dragon eggs, but it's not like I planned on using this only once. Sessions where I'd have to read for 2-3 hours would turn into only 30 minutes. Who knows, maybe if I learned occlumency, I might be able to increase the rate even further with a more organized brain.

I had already gone over the formula with Dumbledore. He didn't mind me trying to make new runic formulas, but he wanted to make sure I didn't try out a formula that got that killed me. On my 7th attempt on the formula, he told me that it should work. Maybe one day I should try and make a business out of them? Then again, I already had more money then most people could ever dream of, it's not like I needed any more.

Taking out my own high quality rune knife, a gift I had gotten from Dumbledore. I began to carefully and slowly inscribe my runes into them. Finishing the first set in two minutes, I moved onto the next lens. Two minutes later I was staring at the finished product of two weeks of backbreaking work.

I carefully placed the glasses onto my head and took out my untouched book on dragon eggs. I slowly opened the first page. As I began to read I could feel my eyes and my brain moving faster then before. Each word processed at a rate I had previously believed impossible. For a bibliophile, this was heaven.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that you invented something that allows you to read faster?" Hermione asked unbelievingly. "You're in the first grade! How could you even begin to make something like that."

"I'm with Hermione on this one." Ron added.

"Look, just try them on." I said, handing her my glasses.

She skeptically took them from my hand and placed them on her hand. Taking out a book from a table beside her, she opened it and began to read.

I heard her gasp before she said anything. "Oh my god… can I have one?"

Ron looked at her, his eyes widening. "Wait, so they actually work?"

"Mhm," Was all Hermione had to say.

"So can I?" She asked me again.

"Ugh, I guess I could." I said, thinking about the work that would include.

"Wait, why does she get one but not me?" Ron said, fishing for a pair of his own glasses.

"Fine," I said, arguing with him would be more work then just making him a pair. It's not like it took _that_ long in the first place.

"So can I have my glasses back now?" I asked Hermione, but she didn't respond. She was lost in her own world of high speed reading. I Guess I'll just go and make another pair.

* * *

 _Later_

After creating my glasses- which I should probably name by now- it didn't take long to find Hagrid's egg. It was an exceptionally rare Norwegian Ridgeback. Assuming Hagrid had gotten it near the egg's conception, it should still have a couple of months before it started to crack, Giving us, hopefully, enough time to get Hagrid to give it up.

I actually didn't care as much about what Hagrid di in his free time, but it'd take a lot more effort to resist Hermione then it was to get Hagrid to change his mind. That's what I was hoping for at least.

At the moment, my current plan was to let Hagrid keep the egg until the novelty of it wore off. Hermione didn't exactly like my plan, but she didn't have much of a better idea herself.

It was now about mid-January and the break had ended about a week ago. After Terry and Anthony saw Ron and Hermione wearing my new glasses, -which I still haven't named- they wouldn't stop bothering me until I made them a pair as well. Most of the students in my year had gotten curious about them, and after figuring out their properties and who had made them, a rumour started that I was some genius who was going to be the next Dumbledore or something. And to be honest, they weren't that far off the mark. The rumour would probably spread to the entire school sooner or later and then it'd make it into the paper that I was off inventing things at the age of 11. Which was unfair, I've been doing it for a couple years now. Just nothing as impressive.

Anyways, my spellcasting studies were doing pretty good for now. It had taken me a few months of practise to be able to do wordless magic without saying the words in my head either as effortlessly as I did with the said that saying the words inside my head was cheating and if you did that you didn't learn the point of doing spells wordlessly. Now though, I was beginning to learn how to do spells without all the wand waving, which was admittedly much harder.

Wand waving was supposed to tug and pull your magic in the right directions to perform the spells. No wand waving meant that I had to learn how to move the magic inside and how to do it properly too. Much harder then just removing the words that acted as a focus. I was hoping to finish it before the next school year, likely sometime in the summer. Then I'd move onto giving my spells either more or less power. Doing so with wand-waving was incredibly hard seeing as it usually took the required amount of magic for you automatically.

Anyways, getting off my tangent on the steps I was taking towards becoming a wizarding lord, the school year was progressing quite nicely, and creating a reputation of becoming a genius was pretty cool to. It couldn't have any bad consequences, right?

* * *

 **AN: You may or may not have noticed that there's quite a bit of stuff that usually happens in the first year of Harry Potter that didn't happen here. Like Harry sometimes joins the quidditch team but he doesn't here cuz he wants to show off with magic. Cuz of that they don't ever get suspicious of Snape trying to kill Harry. No Mirror of Erised either cuz Dumbledore doesn't really have a need to test Harry's goals/objectives in life cuz he kind of already molded (get it?) him into who he wanted him to be. Not to mention Harry being in Ravenclaw offsets a lot of things he would've done with Ron and Hermione and etc. Anyways, it seems like there isn't gonna be as much action this year, but I do hope to add some more next year. Also, if anyone would be willing to proofread/beta this story for me, that would be great, as I usually don't end up doing it myself and I think the quality kind of worsens cuz of that. Anyways (I say that a lot) PM if you're interested. Thanks for reading and review pls.**


End file.
